The Fault Number 8
by MyPumpkinsLABU
Summary: Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah teman semasa kecil. Meskipun mereka masih muda belia, tapi cinta di antara mereka berkembang menjadi hubungan yang serius. Lalu… sungmin pun memiliki rahasia yang tak bisa dia katakan pada siapa pun juga,Tubuhnya terluka, keluarganya tidak utuh lagi, dan sungmin pun menghilang dari hadapan kyuhyun.. Kemudian,sungmin pun bertemu dengan Cho Siwon.
1. Chapter 1

'' **The Fault Number 8''**

 **Chapter 1**

Author : MyPumpkinsLABU

Main Cast : Lee SungMin

Cho Kyuhyun

Cho Siwon

Lee Eunhyuk

Genre : Romance,Genderswitch,dll

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Sungmin milik saya titik :p

WARNING : Kalau mau mengkritik pakai bahasa yang sopan dan masukan yang sangat membantu asal jangan merendahkan, kalau gak suka silahkan tekan tombol keluar OK ^^! FF ini saya remake dari komik yg judulnya sama seperti di atas dan ada tambahan cerita yang saya tambahkan melalui otak saya yg mesum ini… kekeke *ketawa nista* hati-hati basah ya xD yg otaknya masih polos harap kembali resiko tanggung sendiri… wekawekaweka

Summary : Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah teman semasa kecil. Meskipun mereka masih muda belia,tapi cinta diantara mereka berkembang menjadi hubungan yang serius. Lalu… sungmin pun memiliki rahasia yang tak bisa dia katakan pada siapa pun juga,Tubuhnya terluka,keluarganya tidak utuh lagi,dan sungmin pun menghilang dari hadapan kyuhyun..

Kemudian,sungmin pun bertemu dengan Cho Siwon ,seorang yang ramah dan baik,di kota tempat tinggalnya yang baru,dan sungmin pun memutuskan untuk berjalan lagi untuk menghadapi masa depan dan menggapai kebahagiannya…

Namun!?Luka dari masa lalu dan cinta dari masa mendatang,gairah yang meluap-luap,hati murni yang sudah ….. BACA AJA SENDIRI :p *ditabok readers*

 _Segera setelah aku naik ke kelas 3 SMP_

 _Aku pindah ke kota ini…_

"Sungmin…"

 _Drap…_

 _Drap…_

 _Drap…_

"Sungmin? Sungmin?"

 _Drap.._

 _Drap.._

" **GAWATTT"**

"Ada apa lagi,Eunhyuk-ah!? Kau selalu bilang gawat gawat begitu."

"Ada Cho Siwon Datang ! Katanya dia mau bilang,''Ayo pulang sama-sama".Kau tidak akan menolaknya kan!?"

"EH!?" Kataku.

"Ya untuk sementara sih aku tidak akan menolaknya,toh dia belum bilang apa-apa".

SIWON POV

 _WAAAAH…_

 _Memangnya aku belum bilang!?_ Kata siwon yang mendengar perkataan Sungmin di seberang sana.

POV END

WAH

"Cuma melihat ke arah sini saja,mukanya sudah memerah begitu. Susah juga ya,tapi kelihatannya dia baik." Kata Eunhyuk sambil memperhatikan Siwon di sebrang sana.

"Aku merasa senang juga kalau ada yg suka padaku seperti ini,tapi.. NG!?" Kata ku berpikir.

"HEI,SUNGMIN…"

"Gimana kalau kau coba pacaran dulu dengannya!? Kata eunhyuk".

"Eunhyukkkkkkk," kata ku jengkel . "Itu adalah kelemahanku"…

"Iya,aku tahu kok ,sejak SMP kelas 3 kau susah kan kalau di ajak pacaran. Tapi sekarang kita sudah murid SMU ! Saatnya untuk cinta!Mumpung masih muda lho Sungmin. Dia kelihatan seperti namja yang tidak berbahaya kok ! anggap saja ini masa rehabilitasi buatmu !"

"Tidak berbahaya…!? REHABILITASI…!?" Jawab ku sambil bertanya.

"Iya,sebelumnya kau pernah bilang kan,kalau kau ingin di tolong oleh namja baik hati kalau kau kena anemia kan!? Ya mungkin dia orangnya ! dia itu sudah memegang rekomendasi buat masuk universitas,dan juga putra pewaris rumah sakit CHO yang merupakan rumah sakit nomor satu di daerah ini ! punya masa depan yang menjanjikan,sikapnya juga lemah lembut,wajahnya juga tampan ! TERLALU BAGUS BUAT DI SIA-SIAKAN!? Menurutku agar kau bisa melupakan cinta masa lalu mu kau harus menjalin cinta yang baru. Nanti kau nangis lho kalau dia sampai di ambil yeoja lain".

"KEDENGARAN SAMA ORANGNYA TAU!"Jawab Sungmin memarahi Eunhyuk _._

"Habisnya kau sih" kata eunhyuk seusai berceramah. Maaf aku tahu kalau kau sudah mengalami cinta yang pahit dan menyedihkan,dan aku khawatir padamu. Menurutku Cho Siwon itu orang yang baik. Cobalah berpacaran dengannya,dan juga temanmu ini yang merekomendasikan kalau dengan dia pasti baik-baik saja,mungkin hehe^^".

SUNGMIN POV

" _Kalau ada seseorang di sampingku apa aku bisa melupakannya!?Aku juga tahu,bahwa aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini."_

POV END

Sungmin pun menghampiri Siwon di sebrang sana. Belum sempat Sungmin membuka mulut Siwon langsung berkata.

"EH!Untung saja aku minta tolong pada temanmu,WAH, senang sekali ! ini baru pertama kalinya aku menyatakan cinta, DEG, terimakasih ya aku bersyukur bisa suka pada Lee Sungmin,terimalah aku ya?"

SUNGMIN POV

" _Siwon oppa bilang dengan terus terang,bahwa dia suka pada ku,karena itu aku jadi ingat apa yang aku rasakan waktu itu,PERASAAN KETIKA AKU SUKA PADA SESEORANG…"._

POV END

 **SKIP CERITA**

T…B…C

Makasih sudah membaca ff remake saya yang sejak dulu ditulis tapi baru sekarang dipublish.. kekeke

Selamat Membaca Chapter Selanjutnya ^_^

Annyeonghaseyo ^^ see you next Chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

'' **The Fault Number 8''**

 **Chapter 2**

Author : MyPumpkinsLABU

Main Cast : Lee SungMin

Cho Kyuhyun

Cho Siwon

Lee Eunhyuk

Genre : Romance,Genderswitch,dll

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Sungmin milik saya titik :p

WARNING : Kalau mau mengkritik pakai bahasa yang sopan dan masukan yang sangat membantu asal jangan merendahkan, kalau gak suka silahkan tekan tombol keluar OK ^^! FF ini saya remake dari komik yg judulnya sama seperti di atas dan ada tambahan cerita yang saya tambahkan melalui otak saya yg mesum ini… kekeke *ketawa nista* hati-hati basah ya xD yg otaknya masih polos harap kembali resiko tanggung sendiri… wekawekaweka

Summary : Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah teman semasa kecil. Meskipun mereka masih muda belia,tapi cinta diantara mereka berkembang menjadi hubungan yang serius. Lalu… sungmin pun memiliki rahasia yang tak bisa dia katakan pada siapa pun juga,Tubuhnya terluka,keluarganya tidak utuh lagi,dan sungmin pun menghilang dari hadapan kyuhyun..

Kemudian,sungmin pun bertemu dengan Cho Siwon ,seorang yang ramah dan baik,di kota tempat tinggalnya yang baru,dan sungmin pun memutuskan untuk berjalan lagi untuk menghadapi masa depan dan menggapai kebahagiannya…

Namun!?Luka dari masa lalu dan cinta dari masa mendatang,gairah yang meluap-luap,hati murni yang sudah ….. BACA AJA SENDIRI :p *ditabok readers*

SKIP CERITA

 **3 Bulan kemudian**

" _Menikahlah denganku?"_

"HUU WAHA HAHA HA Dia melamarmu ! ya kan!?" kata Eunhyuk tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Eunhyuk ! jangan menertawakan dia Siwon Oppa itu serius tau !" Jawab Sungmin.

BUK BUK BUK(?) (eunhyuk terbatuk batuk sambil ketawa) -_-''.

"Sepertinya Siwon orangnya memang begitu ya?! Jangan sampai kau mengkhianati harapannya ya! Ngomong-ngomong,sejak aku mulai berteman denganmu baru mulai setahun kan!?Tapi kau baru berapa bulan pacaran dengannya!?baru sampai ciuman saja kan !? lalu kau jawab apa!? HA HA HA" kata Eunhyuk lagi sambil tertawa.

"Kok gitu sih,mana mungkin aku tiba-tiba menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu" Jawab Sungmin sambil tersipu.

 **FLASH BACK**

SIWON POV

 _Aku serius,kalau sudah kelas 3 nanti,aku akan semakin sibuk ikut bimbingan belajar untuk persiapan masuk Universitas,karena aku harus sukses di rumah sakit,maka aku tidak boleh gagal dalam ujiannya maka sebelum itu,aku ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan kau pada ku._

 _Dia serius DEG…_

 _Sebenarnya aku tidak mau cepat-cepat membicarakan masalah ini tapi aku ingin kau coba memikirkannya,kita coba dulu pacaran selama setahun ini,dan aku akan berusaha memperlakukanmu dengan baik,agar kau semakin mantap memutuskan bersama-sama denganku._

SIWON POV END

''Sepertinya Siwon oppa serius mengenai aku…" kata Sungmin kepada Eunhyuk.

"Sungmin-ah apa kau tidak suka pada Cho Siwon itu!? Kalau tidak suka, ya tidak usah pacaran saja,Tapi setahuku kau juga jadi suka pada Cho Siwon yang bersungguh-sungguh seperti itu kan!? Atau kau memang belum bisa melupakan mantan pacarmu itu?!".

SUNGMIN POV

 _Itu …_

 _Eunhyuk tidak tahu…_

 _Itu bukan masalah lupa atau bisa melupakan…_

 _Bukan hal semudah itu…_

 _Aku tidak mungkin melupakannya…_

 _Karena aku.._

 _Saat itu.._

" _SUDAH MEMBUNUH SESEORANG"_

SUNGMIN POV END

"Mian" kata Eunhyuk.

"Gwaenchana"jawab Sungmin.

 _Aku tidak bisa mengatakan rahasia itu pada siapapun (jawab Sungmin dalam hati)_

"Eh,jadi bagaimana dengan Cho Siwon?!" Tanya Eunhyuk.

SUNGMIN POV

" _yah,aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan hal itu ketika aku memutuskan untuk berpacaran dengan_ _Siwon Oppa"_

" _Tidak ada yang tahu tentang hal itu sejak aku pindah ke sini ketika aku masih kelas 3 smp"_

" _Saat pindah kemari,Aku berpikir untuk memperbaiki semuanya agar nanti tidak terulang kesalahan yang sama"_

" _Nanti"_

" _Agar tidak seorangpun terluka lagi"_

SUNGMIN POV END

"Yah, Menurutku dia baik kok dan dia cocok denganku" jawab Sungmin.

 _Siwon Oppa jujur,setia dan baik padaku,dia memperlakukan ku dengan baik. Dan dia pasti akan selalu memperlakukanku dengan baik. (dalam hati Sungmin)_

"Saat aku berjalan dengannya,dia pasti berjalan di sisi jalan,dan selalu menyamakan langkahnya denganku. Dia tidak pernah membicarakan hal yang tidak menyenangkan,dia juga selalu menunggu jawabanku dengan sabar,saat bersama dengannya,aku merasa sangat senang. Dia benar-benar namja yang sangat baik,aku merasa kalau dia benar-benar akan memperlakukanku dengan baik" Kata Sungmin lagi.

"Sungmin-ah?! Iya menurutku tidak ada namja lain lagi yang sebaik dia" jawab Eunhyuk.

 _kebaikan hatinya,kejujuran dan kesetiannya juga,aku akan coba menjawabnya meskipun sejujurnya aku belum yakin mengenai pernikahan tapi,saat ini aku tidak berpikir bahwa aku ingin berpisah dari Siwon Oppa yang baik hati. (dalam hati Sungmin)._

T…B…C

Selamat Membaca Chapter Selanjutnya ^_^

Annyeonghaseyo ^^ see you next Chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

'' **The Fault Number 8''**

 **Chapter 3**

Author : MyPumpkinsLABU

Main Cast : Lee SungMin

Cho Kyuhyun

Cho Siwon

Lee Eunhyuk

Genre : Romance,Genderswitch,dll

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Sungmin milik saya titik :p

WARNING : Kalau mau mengkritik pakai bahasa yang sopan dan masukan yang sangat membantu asal jangan merendahkan, kalau gak suka silahkan tekan tombol keluar OK ^^! FF ini saya remake dari komik yg judulnya sama seperti di atas dan ada tambahan cerita yang saya tambahkan melalui otak saya yg mesum ini… kekeke *ketawa nista* hati-hati basah ya xD yg otaknya masih polos harap kembali resiko tanggung sendiri… wekawekaweka

Summary : Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah teman semasa kecil. Meskipun mereka masih muda belia,tapi cinta diantara mereka berkembang menjadi hubungan yang serius. Lalu… sungmin pun memiliki rahasia yang tak bisa dia katakan pada siapa pun juga,Tubuhnya terluka,keluarganya tidak utuh lagi,dan sungmin pun menghilang dari hadapan kyuhyun..

Kemudian,sungmin pun bertemu dengan Cho Siwon ,seorang yang ramah dan baik,di kota tempat tinggalnya yang baru,dan sungmin pun memutuskan untuk berjalan lagi untuk menghadapi masa depan dan menggapai kebahagiannya…

Namun!?Luka dari masa lalu dan cinta dari masa mendatang,gairah yang meluap-luap,hati murni yang sudah ….. BACA AJA SENDIRI :p *ditabok readers*

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

"Jinjja !?sungguh!?" kata Siwon Oppa mengagetiku dari belakang.

"E,e,eh oppa iya"kataku kaget.

"Wah horee!"

"Ah tapi kita tidak akan segera menikah kan?! Aku belum bicara pada orang tua ku"

"Tentu saja ! untuk saat ini,asal kau sudah memastikan perasaan,itu sudah cukup,Syukurlah dengan begini aku bisa mengikuti ujian dengan serius dan lebih konsentrasi lagi ! selain itu banyak hal yang harus kita lakukan terlebih dahulu sebagai kekasih kan!?"

"Eh!?"

"habisnya ini juga yang pertama buatku,jadi susah mencari waktu yang tepat. Tapi karena ini hal yang penting,jadi aku ingin kita maju setahap demi setahap saja dari pada terburu-buru".

 _Ah jadi siwon oppa berpikir bahwa ini yang pertama untuk ku juga…?! (dalam hati Sungmin)_

"Entah karena perasaan atau hanya ingin saja tapi aku tidak mau melakukannya karena dorongan hasrat sesaat saja"

"Aku sendiri berpikir kalau aku ini terlalu kaku,aku bolak balik ke rumah sakit untuk bertanya macam-macam hal"

"Tapi itu semua,karena aku ingin memperlakukan orang yang ku sukai dengan baik"

"Apa menurutmu aku ini terlalu kaku!?" Tanya Siwon pada Sungmin.

 _Aduh Bagaimana ini kata Sungmin dalam hati_

"Sa,,sama sekali tidak"kataku dengan gugup

"Oh ya!? Baguslah ah,gawat,sudah waktunya bimbingan belajar,sampai ketemu besok yah,aku tunggu di tengah taman"

"Besok bimbingan belajarnya libur,kita main ya ! nanti aku kirim pesan". Kata Siwon sambil berlari dan melambai ke arah Sungmin.

TAP

TAP

TAP

 **DEG**

 **Di Sekolah**

AUTHOR POV

RIBUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 _ **(siswa di sana maksudnya lagi ribut gitu ^^ )**_

Ayo kita makan…

Hari ini makan apa ya!?

(oborolan siswa dalam kelas)

 **POV END**

 _TAP_

 _TAP_

 _TAP_

"Eh!? Si .. Si .. Siwon Oppa,kita ke mana", Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tanganku.

"Kita kerumah ku"

"Eh?kerumah oppa?"

"Iya,sejak aku cerita pada orang tua ku tentang kau,dia selalu ribut minta kau di ajak ke rumah. Karena sampai sekarang aku belum cerita kalau aku punya pacar setelah aku bilang mau melamarmu,sepertinya orang tua ku bersemangat sekali meskipun aku sudah bilang,tidak akan cepat-cepat melamarmu dulu. Bagaimana !? aku mau mengundangmu makan malam hari ini ?"

"hari ini ya,aku malu kalau tiba-tiba seperti ini"

"tenang saja kau cukup seperti kau apa adanya saja".

SUNGMIN POV

 _Bagaimana ini…_

 _ **DEG**_

 _Aku .._

 _Apa aku akan diam saja seperti ini terus!?_

POV END

"Disinilah rumah ku, sepertinya eomma bersemangat sekali,di e-mail yang barusan"Kata Siwon memperkenalkan rumahnya.

"Siwon Oppa,ada sesuatu yang aku ingin sampaikan'' kata Sungmin.

SUNGMIN POV

 _Tidak boleh .._

 _Tidak mungkin terus seperti ini.._

POV END

"Gimana kalau bicaranya di dalam saja?"Kata Siwon.

"tidak bisa kalau tidak sekarang" kata Sungmin lagi.

 _Aku tidak bisa terus diam saja (dalam hati Sungmin)_

"Aku.." kata Sungmin gugup.

 _Kalau aku bicara yang sejujurnya,mungkin aku akan di benci olehnya (dalam hati Sungmin)_

"Uh…"

 _Tapi (dalam hati Sungmin)_

"Sungmin?apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Siwon cemas.

Sungmin POV

 _Mungkin kalau pada orang ini.._

 _Meski pun aku jujur sekalipun.._

 _Mungkin dia tetap mencintaiku.._

POV END

"Aku,Siwon Oppa aku.."

 _ **BRAK**_

"mengganggu saja" kata Kyuhyun masuk sambil menendang pagar rumahnya.

"Ah,Kyuhyun-ah ada apa hari ini pulang cepat?"tanya Siwon.

 _Tidak mungkin (dalam hati Sungmin) Sungmin terkejut._

"Ng..kata eomma,kau mengajak pacarmu ke rumah. Jadi aku juga di minta pulang cepat !"

Sungmin POV

 _Sekarang aku mengerti.._

 _Kenapa.._

 _Sebaiknya waktu itu aku tidak boleh bertemu dengannya.._

POV End

T…B…C

Selamat Membaca Chapter Selanjutnya ^_^

Annyeonghaseyo ^^ see you next Chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

'' **The Fault Number 8''**

 **Chapter 4**

Author : MyPumpkinsLABU

Main Cast : Lee SungMin

Cho Kyuhyun

Cho Siwon

Lee Eunhyuk

Genre : Romance,Genderswitch,dll

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Sungmin milik saya titik :p

WARNING : Kalau mau mengkritik pakai bahasa yang sopan dan masukan yang sangat membantu asal jangan merendahkan, kalau gak suka silahkan tekan tombol keluar OK ^^! FF ini saya remake dari komik yg judulnya sama seperti di atas dan ada tambahan cerita yang saya tambahkan melalui otak saya yg mesum ini… kekeke *ketawa nista* hati-hati basah ya xD yg otaknya masih polos harap kembali resiko tanggung sendiri… wekawekaweka

Summary : Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah teman semasa kecil. Meskipun mereka masih muda belia,tapi cinta diantara mereka berkembang menjadi hubungan yang serius. Lalu… sungmin pun memiliki rahasia yang tak bisa dia katakan pada siapa pun juga,Tubuhnya terluka,keluarganya tidak utuh lagi,dan sungmin pun menghilang dari hadapan kyuhyun..

Kemudian,sungmin pun bertemu dengan Cho Siwon ,seorang yang ramah dan baik,di kota tempat tinggalnya yang baru,dan sungmin pun memutuskan untuk berjalan lagi untuk menghadapi masa depan dan menggapai kebahagiannya…

Namun!?Luka dari masa lalu dan cinta dari masa mendatang,gairah yang meluap-luap,hati murni yang sudah ….. BACA AJA SENDIRI :p *ditabok readers*

 **FLASHBACK**

Sewaktu Kecil

"Hei,kau lagi apa!?"Tanya Kyuhyun kecil.

"Menggambar"Jawab Sungmin kecil.

"Hmm… Boleh aku ikut main?!"Kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Boleh…" Jawab Sungmin.

Dan hingga Remaja

"Hei,Lee Sungmin… Sebentar lagi aku ulang tahun lho!?"Kata Kyuhyun.

"Oh iya,Kyuhyun mau hadiah apa!?"Tanya Sungmin.

"Aku mau LEE SUNGMIN!"Jawab Kyuhyun sambil sedikit berteriak.

"Yakkk,apa maksudmu"Kata Sungmin yang sudah tau apa selanjutnya pembicaraan mereka karna Kyuhyun selalu memaksanya melakukan hal itu yang membuatnya takut.

"Apaan sih! Kau nggak mau melakukannya denganku ya,Kita kan kenal udah lama sekali,dan sudah pacaran lebih dari satu tahun kan, Jadi tidak apa-apa kan!"Jawab Kyuhyun sedikit jengkel.

"EEEH…. Bu.. bukannya nggak mau tapi baru-baru ini kau bilang mau pegang dadaku,padahal kita lagi ada di taman kan!? Kau juga menciumku pakai lidah akhir-akhir ini kau mesum kyuhyun"Jawab Sungmin terbata bata.

"AAH… MEMANGNYA KENAPA KALAU MELAKUKAN!?" kata kyuhyun berteriak.

"EH… Jangan keras-keras kyuhyun-ah nanti di dengar orang" bisik sungmin takut.

"Aku kan lebih muda darimu sebentar lagi kau kelas 3 dan harus banyak ikut bimbingan belajar, Jadi kita cuma bisa ketemu seminggu sekali. Apa kau pernah berpikir kalau aku tidak bisa sabar menunggu!? AKU INGIN LEE SUNGMIN CEPAT-CEPAT MELAKUKANNYA DENGANKU" kata kyuhyun lagi-lagi berteriak.

"A.. apa yang kau katakan kyuhyun-ah suaramu terlalu keras tau aku malu, dasar Cho bodohh".

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah berpikir mau mencobanya!? Melakukan itu? Denganku? Ya,mau ya!? Hari ini ayahku tidak ada dirumah. Mau ya Sungmin-ah?" kata Kyuhyun sambil memelas.

"Tapi… kyu…"

"Ayolah" Kyuhyun pun memaksa Sungmin untuk pergi kerumahnya sepanjang jalan tangannya terus mengenggam tangan Sungmin.

Dirumah Kyuhyun

"Tadaaa…. Sampai… lihatkan apa kubilang tidak ada orang dirumah"Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum senyum.

Sungmin pun hanya bisa terdiam menuruti apa perkataan dan kemauan sang kekasih yang sangat egois itu. Mereka berdua pun sampai di kamar Kyuhyun yg bernuansa Blue Shappire itu.

"Min aku sudah tidak tahan sekali" kata Kyuhyun sambil menciumi Sungmin yang berdiri kaku di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun menciumi leher Sungmin memberi tanda di setiap lekukan leher Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun membawa Sungmin ke ranjangnya mendudukannya di atas dirinya sehingga rok SMP sungmin pun semakin ke atas sehingga memperlihatkan pahanya yang begitu mulus, Kyuhyun mulai meremasi pantat montok Sungmin dan menekankan tubuh Sungmin ke bawah sehingga semakin menghimpit junior yg sedari tadi sudah sangat mengeras. Kancing baju Sungmin terlepas satu persatu dan terpampanglah dadanya yg bisa di bilang berukuran sangat montok itu,Kyuhyun pun meremasi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Min aku baru sadar ternyata dadamu sekenyal ini dan sebesar ini kalau dilihat dari dalam" kata kyuhyun sambil terus meremasi dada sang kekasih tercintanya itu,Kyuhyun pun melepaskan kaitan bra di belakang Sungmin dan juga membuka baju sekolahnya.

"Wow min dadamu sangat indah kalau tidak mengenakan apa-apa sayang" Kata Kyuhyun langsung melahap puting dada Sungmin yang sudah sangat mengeras itu makin membuat junior di bawah sana makin mengeras, Kyuhyun menjilati satu persatu putting dada Sungmin bagaikan permen yg di kulum,dijilat,lalu di isap-isap dengan sangat bergairah itu.

Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin dan membuka celana sekolahnya serta celana dalamnya dan adiknya pun terpampang jelas di hadapan Sungmin, Sontak Sungminpun menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kyu.. i..ituu.. sangat besar dan menyeramkan aku takut Kyu" Kata Sungmin yang masih sangat polos dan takut melihat junior big sang kekasih tercinta.

"Justru besar itu yang bagus sayang dan bisa memuaskanmu, nah sekarang ayo jilatlah,palliii". Sungmin pun menurunkan tangan yang menutupi matanya dan membuka mata perlahan-lahan.

"Ayo,,kemarilah sayang anggap ini lollipop yang sering kau makan di sekolahan yang rasa strawberry itu sayang, ini lebih lezat lagi dari permen kesukaanmu itu". Sungmin pun mendekati sang junior big itu lalu memasukannya kedalam mulutnya perlahan lahan Kyuhyun pun menekan kepala Sungmin ke bawah sehingga membuat Sungmin ingin muntah karna sang junior yang menyentuh hingga kedalam tenggorokkannya itu.

"Ahh.. ssshhh… ohhhh… ahhh terus sayang kulum lebih cepat sayang". Sungmin mengulum lebih cepat sang junior yang sangat besar itu Sungmin kewalahan dan susah bernapas liurnya pun banyak menetes di permukaan sang junior sehingga membuat junior Kyuhyun makin licin karna di penuhi air liur sang kekasih tercintanya itu.

"Ohh.. ohhh.. oohhhh… ohhh… cukup sayang cukup,berbaringlah di sana". Sungmin menuruti perintah sang kekasih dan tidak ingin membantah sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun pun membuka paksa rok sungmin membuang ke sembarang tempat dan tidak lupa melepas celana dalam Sungmin yg bermotif kelinci itu sehingga terpampanglah benda yang sangat di nanti nantikan Kyuhyun itu, Kyuhyun pun menyuruh Sungmin mengangkang sehingga makin jelaslah benda itu terpampang. Kyuhyun memajukan kepalanya kedalam miss V Sungmin menjilati miss V nya dengan lidahnya yang sangat lihai itu karna sudah melihat film porno berkali kali dan tinggal mempraktekannya saja lagi. Kyuhyun menjilatinya bagai orang yang kelaparan,juniornya meraung sedari tadi minta di puaskan.

"Ahh,,min aku sudah tidak tahan aku masukan sekarang ne chagiya" Kyuhyun pun melebarkan lagi kedua kaki Sungmin lalu mempaskan juniornya di lubang idamannya itu, perlahan demi perlahan masuklah sang junior itu.

"AKKKKHHHHHHHH KYUUUU"kata Sungmin kesakitan dan keluarlah darah perawannya Sungmin.

"Tahan sayang sebentar lagi akan terasa sangat nikmat sabarlah Chagiya".

Sakitpun sudah menghilang dan Kyuhyun menggerakkan badannya dengan perlahan lahan.

"Ashhh,,owhhh Kyu.. Dan Sungmin pun mulai menikmati genjotan yang Kyuhyun berikan, Genjotan itupun mulai cepat dan sangat cepat.

"Ahh.. ahh.. ahhh Kyuuu… ouhhh… ahhh.."

"Ahhh Min,, Ohh Ohhh Ohhhhh sayang ini sangat nikmat Ohhhh ahhh ssshhh ahhhh…

"AKKHHHHHH" mereka berdua pun orgasme dan cairan Kyuhyun pun sangat banyak sehingga keluar sebagian dari miss V nya Sungmin.

"Sayang,, gomawo" kata Kyuhyun yang mencium dahinya Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak bisa berkata lagi dan langsung tertidur karna sudah sangat kelelahan karna kekasih mesumnya itu.

 **FLASHBACK END**

T…B…C

Mianhe sebelumnya ada kesalahan kemarin di komputer wordnya ketika saya share chapter 1 entah kenapa semua tulisan saya jadi tidak ada spasinya dan jadi ambur adul saya minta maaf sekali dan saya akan segera memperbaiki maaf sebelumnya saya baru liat lagi tulisannya setelah saya baca melalui hp saya. Maaf saya jadi tidak enak kepada kalian padahal tulisan saya sudah saya buat serapi mungkin. Saya tidak tau kalau bakal jadi seperti begitu maafkan saya sekali lagi *bow* saya akan update cerita seminggu satu chapter dan ini bonus sekalian menjelaskan kepada kalian semua saya minta maaf sekali lagi.

Selamat Membaca Chapter Selanjutnya ^_^

Annyeonghaseyo ^^ see you next Chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

'' **The Fault Number 8''**

 **Chapter 5**

Author : MyPumpkinsLABU

Main Cast : Lee SungMin

Cho Kyuhyun

Cho Siwon

Lee Eunhyuk

Genre : Romance,Genderswitch,dll

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Sungmin milik saya titik :p

WARNING : Kalau mau mengkritik pakai bahasa yang sopan dan masukan yang sangat membantu asal jangan merendahkan, kalau gak suka silahkan tekan tombol keluar OK ^^! FF ini saya remake dari komik yg judulnya sama seperti di atas dan ada tambahan cerita yang saya tambahkan melalui otak saya yg mesum ini… kekeke *ketawa nista* hati-hati basah ya xD yg otaknya masih polos harap kembali resiko tanggung sendiri… wekawekaweka

Summary : Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah teman semasa kecil. Meskipun mereka masih muda belia,tapi cinta diantara mereka berkembang menjadi hubungan yang serius. Lalu… sungmin pun memiliki rahasia yang tak bisa dia katakan pada siapa pun juga,Tubuhnya terluka,keluarganya tidak utuh lagi,dan sungmin pun menghilang dari hadapan kyuhyun..

Kemudian,sungmin pun bertemu dengan Cho Siwon ,seorang yang ramah dan baik,di kota tempat tinggalnya yang baru,dan sungmin pun memutuskan untuk berjalan lagi untuk menghadapi masa depan dan menggapai kebahagiannya…

Namun!?Luka dari masa lalu dan cinta dari masa mendatang,gairah yang meluap-luap,hati murni yang sudah ….. BACA AJA SENDIRI :p *ditabok readers*

.

Keterangan: Kata yang di tulis miring itu adalah perkataan dalam hati ya ^^ semoga gak bingung bacanya hehe ^O^/

.

.

.

.

 _Kyuhyun…!?_

 **DEG**

 _Kenapa… Kenapa… Kyuhyun ada disini!? Batin Sungmin._

.

.

"Kau kan semangat sekali ceritanya,jadi aku mau lihat kekasihmu cantiknya kayak apa" Kata Kyuhyun cuek.

"Hobimu buruk ya" Jawab Siwon kepada Kyuhyun sambil tertawa.

"Aku sih nggak mau sama kau kalau aku jadi yeojanya" Jawab Kyuhyun cuek sambil sedikit sedikit memperhatikan Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau katakan sih" Siwon sambil tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang menurutnya konyol itu di hadapan kekasihnya.

"Ah,Sungmin-ah perkenalkan, namanya Cho Kyuhyun dia adalah adikku, karena ayahku menikah dua kali jadi dia anak yang di bawa dari istri ayahku yang satu lagi" Siwon memperkenalkan Sungmin dengan adiknya.

 **BLAM**

Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya dengan sangat keras dan sangat tidak sopan kepada tamu yang baru saja di temuinya dan tidak ingin mendengarkan perkataan kakaknya itu begitu lama.

 _Ternyata Kyuhyun bersaudara dengan Siwon Oppa, batin Sungmin._

"Maaf ya Sungmin dia memang begitu orangnya biasanya juga dia sulit dimengerti dan keras kepala, bukan kali ini saja dia begitu" Siwon tidak enak karna kelakuan adiknya yang begitu terhadap kekasihnya.

"Eh… ah iya" jawab Sungmin yang melamun dan sedikit merasakan matanya mulai berkunang kunang sepertinya anemianya mulai kambuh kembali.

"Sungmin-ah? Gwaenchana? Kau tidak apa-apa? Sungmin-ah" Siwon terkejut melihat Sungmin pingsan begitu saja dan mengangkatnya ke atas sofa.

Sementara di dalam kamar Kyuhyun meremasi sprei kasurnya dan sangat tidak menyangka ternyata kekasih kakaknya adalah orang yang sangat di cintainya Kyuhyun ingat saat terakhir dia ke sekolah Sungmin dan..

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Hei,rasanya aku pernah melihat kalian,kau sekelas dengan Lee Sungmin kan!?" Tanya Kyuhyun menghampiri teman sekelas Sungmin yang dia kenal.

"Bisa tolong panggilkan Lee Sungmin tidak? Bilang dia di panggil sama kekasihnya begitu ya" Kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Loh bukannya Lee Sungmin sudah pindah sekolah ya" Jawab mereka bingung.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam membatu atas apa yang baru saja di dengarnya entah petir dari mana datangnya ia sangat terkejut sekali, dan sejak saat itu dia terus berpikir ada apa dengan kekasihnya itu kenapa dia meninggalkannya, apa salahnya.

 **FLASHBACK END**

"Ah.. kau sudah sadar, Syukurlah" Kata Siwon yang melihat Sungmin mulai siuman.

"Ibu akan segera membawakan teh hangat" Teriak ibu Siwon dari dapur yang sudah pulang ke rumah.

"I..ini.." Sungmin kebingungan dan melihat ke kiri kanan.

"Ini rumahku, tadi kau tumbang di teras depan ingat tidak? Kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Siwon yang masih cemas terhadap kekasihnya.

"Ne.. aku baik baik saja" Jawab Sungmin masih melamun.

 _Ituu.. bukan mimpi ya..? batin Sungmin._

"Eh.. tadi kau bilang mau bicara" Tanya Siwon yang masih ingat karna tadi Sungmin bilang ada yang mau dikatakan padanya.

"Eh… apa..?" Tanya Sungmin balik dan bingung.

"Itu.. kau bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku kan!? Tanya Siwon lagi.

 **DEG…**

 **DEG…**

 _Aku tidak bisa bilang, bagaimana mungkin aku bilang yang sebenarnya sedangkan itu tentang adiknya sendiri, batin Sungmin._

"Anu.. Apa ya.. emmm" Kata Sungmin pura pura berpikir apa yang ingin dikatakannya tadi.

"Kalau begitu katakan saja kalau kau sudah ingat ya" Jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum manis.

"Teh hitam saja ya!? Bagaimana kondisimu?" Tanya ibu Siwon yang menghampiri kekasih anaknya itu.

"Ah.. maaf merepotkan saya baik baik saja" Jawab Sungmin tidak enak.

"Sebentar lagi makan malamnya siap, orang yang pingsan karna darah rendah harus banyak makan ya, Ya kan Siwon-ah kalau kau memperhatikannya dengan baik, tentu hal itu akan menyentuh seorang wanita kan!?" Kata Ibu Siwon sambil tersenyum menggoda anaknya itu.

"Eomma…" Jawab siwon yang tesipu malu.

"Sejak dulu ibuku bertugas menyiapkan makanan untuk pasien dirumah sakit, aku juga sering membantunya, ibuku meninggal waktu aku kecil dia sudah seperti ibu kandungku sendiri" Jelas Siwon yang menjelaskannya kepada Sungmin.

 _Bukankah_

 _Kyuhyun tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya!? Ibunya pergi dari rumah karna bercerai_

 _Apa yang terjadi ya, tapi aku tidak punya hak untuk tahu dan ikut campur masalah itu sih, batin Sungmin._

"Emm.. adiknya Oppa apa dia bilang sesuatu tentang aku?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Ng!? Aah maaf ya, yang barusan sejak tadi dia masuk ke kamarnya dan tidak keluar lagi, dia juga bilang tidak akan ikut makan malam" Jawab Siwon tidak enak terhadap Sungmin.

"Begitu ya.." Jawab Sungmin seadanya.

 _Kyuhyun juga pasti susah dengan kondisi seperti ini, batin Sungmin._

"Siwon-ah bisa tolong angkat pancinya? Lalu sesudah itu tolong keluarkan piring ya" Teriak Ibunya Siwon dari dapur.

"Ne.." Jawab Siwon kembali berteriak.

"Ah Siwon Oppa aku juga mau ikut membantu".

"Kau istirahat saja,lebih baik berbaring saja dulu" Jawab Siwon sambil berjalan ke dapur.

"Siwoon-ahh"

"Iya eomma sebentar"

.

.

 _Sejak pertama kali bertemu.._

 _Siwon Oppa selalu baik padaku.._

 _Dia memperlakukanku dengan baik.._

 _Padahal kupikir dengan dia aku bisa menghapus kenanganku tentang Kyuhyun.._

 _Sudah 2 tahun sejak kejadian itu.._

 _Sekarang.._

 _Bagaimana seharusnya kalau aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.._

 _Aku yang sudah membuang Kyuhyun tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.._

 _Apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan mengenai aku ya!? Batin Sungmin._

.

.

"Terimakasih atas makan malamnya, saya juga minta maaf karna sudah banyak merepotkan" Sungmin berpamitan pulang kepada eommanya Siwon.

"Kau ini bilang apa sih, sering sering ya main ke sini biar kita makin akrab, kau kan pengantin masa depannya Cho Siwon" Ibunya Siwon sambil sedikit menggoda.

"Eomma, masih terlalu cepat. Pertama – tama aku harus lulus ujian Negara dulu kan" Siwon tersipu saat eommanya menggodanya.

"Wah tidak apa-apa kok menikah saat masih kuliah juga" Kyuhyun yang tiba tiba muncul entah dari mana.

 **DEG**

"Nih aku kasih ini" Katanya sambil menyerahkan sesuatu di dalam kertas kantong kecil kepada Sungmin.

"Eh!?" Sungmin sedikit terkejut karna Kyuhyun tiba tiba datang dan memberi sesuatu kepadanya.

 _Apa yang Kyuhyun berikan kepadaku, batin Sungmin._

"Te.. Terimakasih" Sungmin terbata bata menjawabnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah ini apa? Kenapa kau memberikan ini kepada Sungmin?" Tanya Siwon heran.

"Hmm.. bukan apa-apa kok, itu hadiah sebagai permintaan maafku barusan, Hmm.. Jangan marah ya hyung, kau harus baik pada adikmu ini". Kyuhyun berkata sambil tersenyum manis dan berbalik menaiki anak tangga sambil tangannya di lambai-lambaikan kebelakang.

 _Hadiah? Dari Kyuhyun? Untukku?, batin Sungmin sambil mengenggam erat hadiah itu._

Dan saat Sungmin dan Siwon berada diluar pagar Kyuhyun pun mengintip dari celah jendelanya menatap sendu ke arah Sungmin kekasihnya yang menghilang entah kemana dan tidak ada kabar sedikitpun.

.

.

.

 **T…B…C**

Thank's for review ^^ : **raya137,TiffyTiffanyLee** , **alit,abilhikmah**.

.

raya137 : iya di cerita ini hidup Sungmin sangat tertekan krna trauma, kalau gak mesum bukan kyu namanya xD hehe makasih ya udah review ^^

TiffyTiffanyLee : di sini kyu sifatnya pemaksa gitu biasa masih childish soalnya kekeke ^^ oya makasih atas sarannya yah aku juga sebenarnya bingung bacanya soalnya kebanyakan pakai suara hati gitu udah aku ubah jadi batin kok hehe. sekali lagi makasih loh ya atas sarannya kalau ada yang kurang tolong bantuan sarannya lagi ya ^^

Alit : Kalau aku ceritaiin dri awal kan udah gak asik memang rencananya buat readers bingung.. hehe peace V^^

Abilhikmah : Yah kyu disini karakternya mesum,pemaksa,childish tapi dia setia. Cieeehhh xD

Selamat Membaca Chapter Selanjutnya ^_^

Annyeonghaseyo ^^ see you next Chapter!

Aku update setiap hari Kamis ya ^^


	6. Chapter 6

'' **The Fault Number 8''**

 **Chapter 6**

Author : MyPumpkinsLABU

Main Cast : Lee SungMin

Cho Kyuhyun

Cho Siwon

Lee Eunhyuk

Genre : Romance,Genderswitch,dll

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Sungmin milik saya titik :p

WARNING : Kalau mau mengkritik pakai bahasa yang sopan dan masukan yang sangat membantu asal jangan merendahkan, kalau gak suka silahkan tekan tombol keluar OK ^^! FF ini saya remake dari komik yg judulnya sama seperti di atas dan ada tambahan cerita yang saya tambahkan melalui otak saya yg mesum ini… kekeke *ketawa nista* hati-hati basah ya xD yg otaknya masih polos harap kembali resiko tanggung sendiri… wekawekaweka

.

.

Summary : Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah teman semasa kecil. Meskipun mereka masih muda belia,tapi cinta diantara mereka berkembang menjadi hubungan yang serius. Lalu… sungmin pun memiliki rahasia yang tak bisa dia katakan pada siapa pun juga,Tubuhnya terluka,keluarganya tidak utuh lagi,dan sungmin pun menghilang dari hadapan kyuhyun..

Kemudian,sungmin pun bertemu dengan Cho Siwon ,seorang yang ramah dan baik,di kota tempat tinggalnya yang baru,dan sungmin pun memutuskan untuk berjalan lagi untuk menghadapi masa depan dan menggapai kebahagiannya…

Namun!?Luka dari masa lalu dan cinta dari masa mendatang,gairah yang meluap-luap,hati murni yang sudah ….. BACA AJA SENDIRI :p *ditabok readers*

.

.

 **Chapter Sebelumnya :**

 _Hadiah? Dari Kyuhyun? Untukku?, batin Sungmin sambil mengenggam erat hadiah itu._

Dan saat Sungmin dan Siwon berada diluar pagar Kyuhyun pun mengintip dari celah jendelanya menatap sendu ke arah Sungmin kekasihnya yang menghilang entah kemana dan tidak ada kabar sedikitpun.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai kerumah" Ucap Siwon.

"Gomawo Oppa"

"Sungmin-ah, apa isi bungkusan yang barusan?" Tanya Siwon yang penasaran hadiah apa itu yang di berikan dari adiknya, tidak biasanya Kyuhyun begitu pikirnya.

"Eh! Aku belum melihat isinya Oppa"

"Coba kita lihat saja" Siwon sambil melihat bungkusan itu dengan penuh penasaran.

"Se.. Sekarang?" Tanya Sungmin gugup.

"Ne" Jawab Siwon yang curiga melihat Sungmin gugup begitu ada apa sebenarnya.

.

.

 _Bagaimana ini.._

 _Gimana kalau isinya sesuatu yang aneh.._

 _Kyuhyun.._

 _Sudah berbeda dengan 2 tahun yang lalu.._

 _Padahal baru saja bertemu, sudah memberi hadiah padaku.._

 _Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apa isinya.. batin Sungmin._

.

.

"A.. Apa ya isinya" Sungmin gemetaran saat hendak membuka isi bungkusan itu, takut akan sesuatu hal yang aneh di berikan kepadanya dan apalagi di sampingnya ada Siwon dia takut akan ketahuan masa lalunya yang mempunyai hubungan dengan Kyuhyun dongsaengnya Siwon Oppa.

 _Pasti berhubungan dan terikat dengan perasaan Kyuhyun yang sudah ku buang 2 tahun yang lalu, batin Sungmin._

"Apa!? Cincin?" Kata Siwon keheranan melihat isi dari bungkusan itu.

"Se.. sepertinya sih" Jawab Sungmin gugup.

"Apa yang dia pikirkan sih masa dia memberi cincin pada kekasih orang lain! Padahal kalau aku malah menunggu waktu yang tepat melulu, ahh jadinya malah keduluan deh. Kata Siwon lagi sambil menepuk dahinya dia kelihatan biasa tapi ada perasaan yang ganjal dihatinya tidak biasanya dongsaengnya itu begitu, itu sangat aneh sekali, pikir Siwon.

 _Ah, ada namanya, nama kami berdua untung saja Siwon Oppa tidak melihat nama cincin di dalamnya, batin Sungmin._

Siwon pun mengantar Sungmin pulang kerumahnya dan sedari tadi tanpa mereka berdua sadari Kyuhyun mengikuti mereka berdua.

Sungmin pun sudah sampai kerumahnya dan Siwon pamit pergi setelah ingin masuk kerumahnya tiba tiba saja ada suara yang sudah sangat dia kenal.

"Lee Sungmin-ssi"

Sungmin pun berbalik dan kaget ternyata benar itu Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. Kyuhyun-ah?

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut datar.

"Apa aku masih punya hak buat bicara dengan mu noona Lee Sungmin? Kau tidak mungkin lupa padaku kan? Jadi kenapa kau membuangku begitu saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah sangat terluka.

"Ke.. Kenapa kau menghianati ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan suara yang bergetar.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, bahkan aku berkali-kali pergi kerumahmu setelah kau pindahan. Aku juga selalu bertanya-tanya apa alasannya, selalu, aku selalu menunggumu" Kyuhyun berkata lagi sambil berteriak dihadapan Sungmin meminta penjelasan kepada Sungmin apa alasan nya kenapa kekasihnya ini begitu tega kepadanya.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Katakan sesuatu LEE SUNGMIN?" Appa Sungmin berkata dengan tegas kepada anaknya.

"KATAKAN SESUATU" Teriak appa Sungmin dengan sangat frustasi.

Sungmin hanya bisa tertunduk dengan lelehan air mata yang terus membanjiri pipinya sedari tadi sekujur tubuhnya pun bergetar melihat orang tuanya di hadapan nya mengintrogasi dirinya.

"INI SEMUA SALAHMU" Tunjuk appa Sungmin menyalahkan istrinya yang dia anggap merawat anak saja tidak becus bagaimana keluarga terhormat mereka kalau berita anaknya hamil sampai tersebar apa kata orang dia sangat malu sekali.

"Anak itu bahkan tidak mau menyebutkan nama orang yang menghamilinya, aku harus bertindak bagaimana lagi ini semua salahmu merawat anak seorang saja tidak becus sama sekali" Cerocos appa Sungmin lagi.

"Apa kau bilang? Semua ini karna kau yang terlalu keras kepala" Jawab eomma Sungmin.

Perdebatan dan pertengkaran antara orang tua pun semakin berlanjut Sungmin hanya bisa terus menangis sambil melihat pertengkaran orangtuanya berlanjut lagi di kamar mereka.

Sungmin melihat appanya keluar dari kamar dan pergi membawa mobil meninggalkan mereka sedangkan eommanya baru saja keluar dari kamar sambil melihat Sungmin yang melihatnya dan eommanya pun menghampiri Sungmin.

"Jadi bagaimana selanjutnya kau baru kelas 2 smp sudah mengandung anak dan tidak mau mengatakan orang yang menghamili mu jadi bagaimana rencana mu selanjutnya?" Tanya eomma nya dengan pelan tidak mau lebih menyakiti hati anaknya.

"Eomma mianhae" Sungmin makin terus saja menangis.

"Sudahlah percuma kau menangis sekarang jadi bagaimana apa mau mu sekarang"

"Eomma aku mau aborsi anak ini saja" Jawab Sungmin dengan nada bergetar.

"Apa kau yakin, tidak apa-apa?" Tanya eomma Sungmin tercengang.

"Ne eomma gwaenchana, aku masih mau terus melanjutkan sekolahku"

"Baiklah kita kerumah sakit sekarang"

.

Sungmin pun selesai di aborsi dan di rawat di ruang inap selama beberapa hari.

"Appa dan Eomma sudah bercerai jadi setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit, kau akan tinggal berdua dengan ibu"

"Apa kau ingat rumah halmeoni? Kau pernah ke sana dulu, Kita akan tinggal di kota itu berdua" Jelas eomma Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya bisa diam sambil melamun di ruangannya.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Dan sejak saat itu Sungmin merasa ini semua karna dirinya yang tidak becus seandainya dia tidak menerima ajakan Kyuhyun waktu itu pasti keluarganya akan baik-baik saja dan sekarang ia sudah jadi pembunuh, PEMBUNUH.

.

.

"Aku ingin melupakan semuanya" Jawab Sungmin sambil menangis.

"APA-APAAN KAU INI ITU BUKAN ALASAN" Teriak Kyuhyun dengan sangat marah mendengar jawaban Sungmin yang seperti itu.

"AKU.. AKU SUDAH MENGABORSI ANAKMU, KYUHYUN-AH" Sungmin balas berteriak sehingga mengejutkan Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun bingung ada apa sebenarnya.

"Aku hamil" Jawab Sungmin lagi.

"Jinjja?" Kyuhyun tercengang atas pengakuan Sungmin.

"Bagaimana bisa aku berbohong mengenai hal seperti ini "

"Jadi semuanya karena salahku, waktu itu aku memang tidak pakai kondom" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Bukan, semua bukan salah mu, Karna salahku juga yang sudah menyukaimu. Dan gosipnya sampai menyebar pada kepala perusahaan tempat appa ku bekerja. Appaku juga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan akhirnya orangtua ku bercerai"

"Sampai sekarang eommaku pun masih sering menangis semuanya karna diriku. Setelah kejadian itu eomma selalu mendampingiku, setelah aku selesai operasipun eomma masih bisa tersenyum padaku karna dia khawatir padaku" Jelas Sungmin semuanya.

"Aku sudah tidak mau menyakiti siapapun lagi karna diriku, mianhae Kyuhyun-ah"

.

 _Waktu itu.._

 _Aku tidak mau berpikir apapun lagi tentangmu Kyuhyun-ah.._

 _Karena jika aku masih memikirkannya, aku merasa bahwa aku akan membuat masalah lagi.. batin Sungmin_

.

"Aku sudah melupakanmu, apa kau juga bisa melupakanku?"

"Siwon Oppa belum tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini dan aku harus segera bicara padanya tapi aku ingin ketika aku membicarakan masalah ini padanya, aku tidak mau namamu ikut terlibat karena aku minta kau juga" Belum selesai Sungmin menyelesaikan ucapannya lalu di potong Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kau tidak lupa padakau" Kyuhyun bertanya sendu melihat ke sembarang arah.

Sungmin hanya bisa diam dan ingat sesuatu yang di beri Kyuhyun padanya tadi.

"Ini aku kembalikan" Sungmin memberi cincin yang di beri Kyuhyun tadi dia tau cincin itu adalah cincin di mana pertama kali di belikan oleh Kyuhyun saat mereka berdua sudah resmi berpacaran.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya" Jawabnya lagi.

Kyuhyun mengambil cincin tersebut dan berlari menangis sambil membatin Sungmin jadi dia tidak lupa padaku, selama ini Kyuhyun mengira Sungmin penghianat dan melupakannya ternyata dia tahu alasan sebenarnya dan Sungminnya tidak pernah melupakannya.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah kau sudah pulang nak? Mau makan malam?" Tanya eomma Sungmin yang melihat anaknya baru pulang itu.

"Ah, eomma hari ini aku sudah makan di luar"

"Oh begitu, Hari ini eomma mendapat strawberry dari seorang tamu ayo kita makan sama-sama ya" Kata eomma Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ne eomma aku mau mau" Mendengar kata strawberry makanan kesukaannya jadi dia tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Kau mandi dulu sana ya" Kata eommanya dengan lembut.

"Ada sms masuk ada sms masuk" Ponsel Sungmin berdering di dalam tasnya ada satu pesan masuk.

-Hari ini terimakasih ya, bagaimana kondisimu apa sudah baikan? Aku jadi kepikiran terus tentangmu Sungmin-ah-

"Siwon Oppa".

.

 _Kekasih ku sekarang adalah Siwon Oppa.._

 _Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjawab perasaanku padanya.._

 _Aku senang dia langsung mengutarakan perasaannya langsung kepadaku.._

 _Karena aku tahu ada seseorang yang sayang padaku.._

 _Hal itu membuat hatiku semakin kuat.._

 _Jadi aku bisa merasa tenang.._

.

"Siwon Oppa menelpon" Sungmin terus melihat ponselnya yang berdering itu dan langsung mengangkat telponnya.

"Yeoboseo Siwon Oppa?"

"Ehm Sungmin-ah meskipun barusan aku sudah mengirim sms tapi aku tetap ingin mendengar suaramu, habisnya kepikiran terus sih"

"Nanti kita pergi beli cincin yuk rasanya nggak enak, aku belum memberi mu hadiah, yah mudah-mudahan cocok buat jadi cincin tunangan eh kelepasan hehehe"

"Sungmin-ah apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Siwon bingung karna sedari tadi hanya dia yang bersuara.

"Eh mian Oppa iya gomawo Oppa" Sungmin melamun dan menjawab seadanya dia saja tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang di katakan Siwon tadi kepadanya.

.

.

BRUK

"Woi hati-hati jalannya" seseorang berteriak kepada Kyuhyun yang berjalan hanya pasrah sambil mengenggam cincin tersebut Kyuhyun menangis di jalanan dia terkulai lemah dan berteriak sekencang mungkin tidak perduli diliat orang seperti orang gila dia hanya ingin sekali melepas rasa sesak di dalam dadanya ini.

.

.

T…B…C

Thank's for review ^^ :

Ch(1) : **raya137** , **TiffyTiffanyLee**. Ch(2) : **TiffyTiffanyLee**. Ch(3) : **TiffyTiffanyLee**. Ch(4) : **raya137** , **TiffyTiffanyLee** , **alit** , **abilhikmah**. Ch(5) : **raya137** , **TiffyTiffanyLee**.

.

 **raya137** : makasih untuk masukannya yah ^^ ia aku aja yang ngeremake bingung sama bahasanya karna yang ku remake komik jepang chingu dan sepertinya komikus ini perkataanya banyak yang aneh aku juga lupa edit kata kata aneh itu makanya jadi begini (_ _)" mianhae ! ^-^/

 **TiffyTiffanyLee** : gimana udah ke jawab pertanyaan chingu di chapter ini kan kenapa ming ninggalin kyu ^^ hehe udah panjang belum? Kekeke xD

.

Makasih untuk reviewnya ya ff ini banyak kekurangan jangan segan segan buat kasih saran oke \^O^/

Maafkan saya chingudeull karna telat nge-post ffnya akhir akhir ini saya lembur kerja makanya sibuk dan sepertinya saya tidak bisa ngepost ff setiap hari kamis lagi kalau ada waktu luang saya sempatkan ngetik dan posting makasih sekali lagi ^^ annyeong

Selamat Membaca Chapter Selanjutnya ^_^

Annyeonghaseyo ^^ see you next Chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

'' **The Fault Number 8''**

 **Chapter 7**

Author : MyPumpkinsLABU

Main Cast : Lee SungMin

Cho Kyuhyun

Cho Siwon

Lee Eunhyuk

Genre : Romance,Genderswitch,dll

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Sungmin milik saya titik :p

WARNING : Kalau mau mengkritik pakai bahasa yang sopan dan masukan yang sangat membantu asal jangan merendahkan, kalau gak suka silahkan tekan tombol keluar OK ^^! FF ini saya remake dari komik yg judulnya sama seperti di atas dan ada tambahan cerita yang saya tambahkan melalui otak saya yg mesum ini… kekeke *ketawa nista* hati-hati basah ya xD yg otaknya masih polos harap kembali resiko tanggung sendiri… wekawekaweka

.

.

Summary : Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah teman semasa kecil. Meskipun mereka masih muda belia,tapi cinta diantara mereka berkembang menjadi hubungan yang serius. Lalu… sungmin pun memiliki rahasia yang tak bisa dia katakan pada siapa pun juga,Tubuhnya terluka,keluarganya tidak utuh lagi,dan sungmin pun menghilang dari hadapan kyuhyun..

Kemudian,sungmin pun bertemu dengan Cho Siwon ,seorang yang ramah dan baik,di kota tempat tinggalnya yang baru,dan sungmin pun memutuskan untuk berjalan lagi untuk menghadapi masa depan dan menggapai kebahagiannya…

Namun!?Luka dari masa lalu dan cinta dari masa mendatang,gairah yang meluap-luap,hati murni yang sudah ….. BACA AJA SENDIRI :p *ditabok readers*

.

.

 **Chapter Sebelumnya :**

BRUK

"Woi hati-hati jalannya" seseorang berteriak kepada Kyuhyun yang berjalan hanya pasrah sambil mengenggam cincin tersebut Kyuhyun menangis di jalanan dia terkulai lemah dan berteriak sekencang mungkin tidak perduli diliat orang seperti orang gila dia hanya ingin sekali melepas rasa sesak di dalam dadanya ini.

.

.

Chapter 7

.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang berbaring di samping Sungmin.

Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan bantal karna malu mengingat adegan panas yang barusan mereka lakukan Kyuhyun pun tersenyum manis melihat kekasihnya yang manis itu sedang malu dan mengusap usap rambut Sungmin memeluk tubuh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun memejamkan matanya. Sungmin membuka bantalnya dan menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun lalu terdiam merenung dan menatap tembok dengan perasaan entah menyesal atau apa Kyuhyun yang belum tertidur nyenyak membuka mata dan melihat Sungmin melamun dia pun terdiam memandangi apa arti dari mata sendu Sungmin itu dan kembali memejamkan mata hingga tertidur lelap.

"Kyu Bangun sudah pagi" Sungmin mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun yang tertidur lelap dan Kyuhyun terbangun lalu mengucek matanya dan memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat kedalam dekapannya.

"Kyu ini sudah jam 7:20 nanti telat ke sekolah"

"Min, hari ini kita bolos saja yah" Jawab Kyuhyun manja dan makin memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat dan mendekap dada Sungmin ke tubuhnya.

"Kyu sesak" rengek Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil dan menangkup dada Sungmin yang makin besar dan kenyal itu sedikit meremasnya.

"Kyuuu, keumanhe"

Kyuhyun tidak mau mendengar dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Sungmin dan mulai mengecupinya hingga memberi tanda merah di sekitar dada itu. Kyuhyun makin menjadi karna adiknya di bawah sana sudah mulai tegang dia pun memilin puting Sungmin dan menjilati sekitar puting itu lalu menyedotnya dengan sangat kuat hingga Sungmin mendesah dengan sangat keras.

"Min aku mau lagi"

"Tapi Kyu"

Kyuhyun pun langsung mengangkangkan kaki Sungmin dan mulai menjitali Ms.V Sungmin lidah Kyuhyun bermain di sekitar Ms.V Sungmin lalu naik menciumi pusar Sungmin dan belahan dadanya serta lehernya Kyuhyun lalu memasukan adiknya kedalam gua hangat milik sang kekasihnya itu.

"Ohhhh.. Shhh" Kyuhyun keenakan juniornya di jepit sangat kuat oleh dinding V Sungmin.

"Ohhh Ohhh min ini sangat nikmat"

Kyuhyun terus menggenjot lubang itu untuk yg kesekian kalinya dan mengganti gaya doggy style hentakan demi hentakan semakin kuat Kyuhyun lakukan sambil meremasi payudara Sungmin yg bergelantungan di bawahnya membuat Kyuhyun gemas melihatnya.

"Ahh Ahh Ahh"

"Ahh Shh Kyuhyun-ah ahh ahhh ahhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Sebentar min sedikit lagi aku sampai sayang Owhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

 **FLASHBACK END**

.

.

 _Dunia hanya milik kami berdua.._

 _Aku pernah merasakan saat-saat seperti itu.._

 _Sampai sekarang pun.._

 _Aku menganggap saat itu bagaikan harta karunku.._

 _Kupikir saat itu, kami berdua tidak begitu paham mengenai arti sesungguhnya dari berhubungan intim.._

 _Seandainya saja waktu itu aku menolak ajakan Kyuhyun.._

 _Seandainya waktu itu dia punya sedikit kesadaran untuk memakai alat kontrasepsi (kondom).._

 _Seandainya kami tidak pernah bertemu.._

 _Aku sudah melukai orang-orang di sekelilingku.._

 _Aku juga sudah melukai tubuhku sendiri.._

 _Aku juga sudah membunuh jiwa yang seharusnya tumbuh dan berkembang.._

 _Lalu sekarang pun aku mungkin akan melukai orang yang penting bagiku lagi.._

 _Perasaan menyesal yang masih membelengguku hingga saat ini.._

 _Apa bisa memberiku masa deepan yang salah juga.._

 _Seandainya aku tidak berpacaran dengan Siwon Oppa.._

 _Seandainya mereka berdua bukan saudara.._

 _Seandainya.._

 _Kata 'Seandainya' Terus terngiang-ngiang dan percuma saja aku katakan.._

Batin Sungmin sesudah menutup telpon dari Siwon.

.

.

.

"Cha Sungmin-ah Silahkan dipilih mana cincin yang kau suka"

"Ohh mian Oppa kenapa aku malah bengong ya hehe"

"Yang barusan juga bagus, lalu yang simple itu juga bagus, cocok denganmu. Kan aku sudah bilang jangan perdulikan berapa jumlah uangnya, bilang saja kalau ada yang kau suka"

"Yang ini namanya Triple Excellent kualitas batunya sangat bagus, merupakan salah satu yang di rekomendasikan. Sekarang juga di toko kami sedang ada diskon 20%" Jelas sang penjual di toko tersebut.

"Eh 500 ribu won yang lain juga mahal-mahal" Sungmin terbelalak melihat harga-harga cincin di toko tersebut.

"Umm Siwon Oppa aku bingung mau pilih yang mana" lanjut Sungmin sambil mentap Siwon.

"Gimana kalau lain kali saja kita cari lagi? Hari ini rasanya aku capek, nanti jangan masuk ke toko elit kayak gini lagi ya" Jelas Sungmin lagi.

"Waktu kosong liburan musim semiku ya cuma hari ini soalnya jadwal bimbingan belajarnya ditambah jadi kalau mau ke sini lagi, mungkin masih agak lama" Jelas Siwon.

"Tapi tetap saja yang ini agak hehe" Sungmin terawa melihat Siwon.

"Apa boleh buat, habisnya aku ingin segera memberimu hadiah" Balas Siwon sambil tersenyum manis.

"Nanti saja lagi deh hehe" Sungmin balas tersenyum.

"Ya sudah ayo ku antar kerumah mu"

.

.

 _Siwon Oppa masih belum tahu tentang masa laluku.._

 _Cincin..?_

 _Kalau aku sampai menerimanya, aku akan merasa bersalah.._

 _Padahal sebaiknya aku katakan saja sewaktu dia melamarku.._

 _Bagaimana ya.._

 _Aku tidak pernah menemukan waktu yang tepat lagi untuk membicarakannya.._

 _Keberanian ku tidak cukup.. (Batin Sungmin)_

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" teriak Siwon memasuki rumah.

"Lho? Bukannya kau pergi bersama dengan Sungmin, kok cepat pulangnya?" Tanya eomma Siwon.

"Sepertinya dia sedang tidak enak badan, jadi aku mengantarnya pulang kerumah" Jelas Siwon.

"Eomma, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi ketika Sungmin datang kesini waktu itu?" Tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Eh?" Eomma Siwon kebingungan mendengar pertanyaan anaknya itu.

"Mungkin eomma mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk ya? Gimana ini gawat, atau mungkin jangan-jangan karena eomma ini Cuma eomma tirimu?" Jelas eomma Siwon khawatir.

"Sepertinya Sungmin sama sekali tidak akan berpikir begitu eomma, hanya saja sejak dia datang kerumah sikapnya jadi aneh, kupikir mungkin saja waktu itu ada sesuatu"

.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Perkenalkan namanya adalah Kyuhyun, dia adalah adik ku"

 **FLASHBACK END**

.

Sepertinya Sungmin berubah sejak aku perkenalkan dengan kyuhyun tapi apa? Batin Siwon dan sambil melamun.

"Cho Siwon" Eomma Siwon menyadarkan Siwon dari lamunannya.

"Ah, mianhae eomma mungkin aku saja yang terlalu kepikiran"

"Begitu kah? Syukurlah kalau begitu"

"Iya"

.

.

.

"Ya ampun Sungmin kau ini bikin eomma kaget saja, eomma kan jadi gugup kau tiba-tiba mengajak pacarmu kerumah, apalagi penampilan eomma seperti ini"

"Mian, habisnya dia bilang mau mengantarku sampai rumah sih hehe"

"Siwon itu sopan sekali ya dan sepertinya dia orangnya jujur"

"Iya eomma dia orangnya baik sekali"

"Masa dia sudah memikirkan sampai persyaratan untuk menikah segala, padahal kan dia masih SMA"

"Dia orangnya memang begitu eomma, dia orangnya serius sekali tapi dia masih belum tahu eomma, aku masih belum bercerita banyak kepadanya mengenai masa laluku"

"Sungmin-ah begini ya ada saatnya kita lebih baik mengatakan white lie di bandingkan terus memikirkan kenyataan yang membuat seseorang tidak bahagia, Eomma mengerti betapa menderitanya perasaanmu ketika kau terus menyembunyikan masa lalumu menurut eomma, meskipun kau mengatakan semuanya belum tentu tindakan itu pasti benar sekalipun dia tahu masa lalumu yang tidak bisa kau lupakan itu tetap tidak akan berubah dan mungkin saja nanti dia akan lebih berat menerima kenyataan itu dibandingkan denganmu sekalipun, kalau kau menganggap namja itu penting bagimu meskipun sulit dan menderita, lebih baik kau pikirkan lagi untuk menanggung rahasia itu seumur hidupmu sendiri saja" Jelas eomma Sungmin panjang lebar.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Kyuhyun-ah kau ada di dalam?"

"Kyuhyun aku mau bicara sebentar" Siwon membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, eh sepertinya dia sedang keluar"

"Eh ada cincin?" Siwon memungut cincin yang di lihatnya di dekat tempat sampah itu.

.

.

 _Sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah memikirkannya.._

 _Saat aku berniat jujur membicarakan masa laluku pada Siwon Oppa.._

 _Kupikir kalau dia.._

 _Dia akan bisa menerima semuanya dan mau memaafkan segala perbuatanku.._

 _Karena aku mencoba untuk jujur padanya.._

 _Tapi bagaimana kalau kejujuranku ternyata hanya membuatnya menderita.._

 _White Lie.. (batin Sungmin)_

.

.

T…B…C

Thank's for review ^^ :

Ch(1) : **raya137** , **TiffyTiffanyLee,dewi.**. Ch(2) : **TiffyTiffanyLee,dewi.**. Ch(3) : **TiffyTiffanyLee,dewi.**. Ch(4) : **raya137** , **TiffyTiffanyLee** , **alit** , **abilhikmah,dewi.**. Ch(5) : **raya137** , **TiffyTiffanyLee,dewi.**. Ch(6) : **ovallea,dewi. ,TiffyTiffanyLee,abilhikmah**.

.

.

Makasih untuk reviewnya ya \\(^O^)/

Selamat Membaca Chapter Selanjutnya ^_^

Annyeonghaseyo ^^ see you next Chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

" **The Fault Number 8"**

 **Chapter 8**

Author : MyPumpkinsLABU

Main Cast : Lee SungMin & Cho Kyuhyun, dll.

Genre : Romance,Genderswitch,dll

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Sungmin milik saya titik :p

WARNING : bagi yg sudah lupa huruf cetak miring itu Sungmin POV ya thanks ^^

Summary : Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah teman semasa kecil. Meskipun mereka masih muda belia, tapi cinta diantara mereka berkembang menjadi hubungan yang serius. Lalu… Sungmin pun memiliki rahasia yang tak bisa dia katakan pada siapapun juga, Tubuhnya terluka,keluarganya tidak utuh lagi,dan Sungmin pun menghilang dari hadapan Kyuhyun..

Kemudian,Sungmin pun bertemu dengan Cho Siwon, Seorang yang ramah dan baik,di kota tempat tinggalnya yang baru,dan Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk berjalan lagi,untuk menghadapi masa depan dan menggapai kebahagiannya…

Namun!?Luka dari masa lalu dan cinta dari masa mendatang,gairah yang meluap-luap,hati murni yang sudah ….

BACA AJA SENDIRI :p *ditabok readers*

.

.

 **Chapter Sebelumnya :**

 _Sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah memikirkannya.._

 _Saat aku berniat jujur membicarakan masa laluku pada Siwon Oppa._

 _Kupikir kalau dia.._

 _Dia akan bisa menerima semuanya dan mau memaafkan segala perbuatanku.._

 _Karena aku mencoba untuk jujur padanya.._

 _Tapi bagaimana kalau kejujuranku ternyata hanya membuatnya menderita.._

 _White Lie.. (batin Sungmin)_

 _._

.

Chapter 8

.

"Sungmin-ah?" panggil Siwon yg sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah.

"Ah Siwon Oppa" Jawab Sungmin sambil terkejut.

"Eumm kulihat kau dari tadi melamun wae geurae?"

"Ah,aniyo", hehe.

"Oh, Oh iya aku lupa bilang padamu mulai hari ini, Kyuhyun juga akan sekolah di sini dengan kita".

"Eh" **DEG** Sungmin tidak fokus apa yg dikatakan oleh Siwon, dia sedari tadi melihat ada Kyuhyun di balik koridor itu sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Dan Kyuhyun juga mengambil kelas reguler sama sepertimu, karena kalian ada di gedung yg sama, jadi kalian akan sering bertemu, tolong jaga dia ya" Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Ah itu dia Kyuhyun" Siwon melihat Kyuhyun yg datang dari belakang Sungmin dengan seorang gadis.

"Gadis itu sepertinya satu smp dengannya, sepertinya dia juga mengejar Kyuhyun dan memilih SMA yg sama dengannya" Jelas Siwon lagi sambil melihat ekspresi Sungmin.

"Eh.." Sungmin terus mendengarkan penjelasan Siwon sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun yg sedang berjalan kearah mereka dengan seorang gadis merangkul di lengannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini dia juga sering main ke kamarnya Kyuhyun" Jelas Siwon lagi sambil terus melihat raut wajah Sungmin yg kelihatan tegang mendengar penjelasannya tersebut.

.

.

 _Apa dia kekasih Kyuhyun?..._

 _Di kamar?..._

 _Aku terlanjur breaksi seperti ini, padahal aku sendiri tidak mau, tapi…_

 _Aku juga harus terus melangkah ke depan…_

.

"Sungmin-ah?" Siwon mnyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya.

"Ah Siwon Oppa, kajja kita pergi dari sini" Sungmin tersenyum sangat ceria sambil merangkul tangan Siwon dan mengajaknya pergi dari situ. Siwon terkejut atas reaksi yg Sungmin berikan.

 _._

 _._

 _Akulah yang akan mengambil inisiatif duluan sekarang…_

 _._

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sungmin dan Siwon yg mulai berbalik lalu terus berjalan membuatnya terbakar api cemburu.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" panggil Seohyun kekasihnya.

"Yak Cho Kyuhyun?" Kyuhyun pun berlalu dari situ dan mengabaikan panggilan dari Seohyun membuat Seohyun kesal dengan pria itu.

.

.

 **TENG… TENG…**

.

.

"Sungmin-ah hari ini kita akan mengadakan pesta dengan teman-teman yg sudah lama tidak ketemu, ya kita akan merayakan pesta perayaan selamat karna sudah naik ke kelas 2, masing-masing patungan 500 won ya, atau kau sudah ada janji dengan Siwon Oppa?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil menggoda teman karibnya itu.

"Hari ini tidak kok dia sedang ikut bimbingan belajar, jadi aku bisa pergi" ucap Sungmin. Tiba-tiba ada yg menarik Sungmin kebelakang dan membekap mulut Sungmin dengan kencang.

"Eh!?"…

 **DEG…**

 **DEG…**

 **DEG…**

.

.

T…B…C

Thank's for review ^^:

 **Raya137** , **TiffyTiffanyLee** , **dewi.** , **alit** , **abilhikmah** , **ovallea,PumpkinEvil137**.

.

Maafkan saya readers ssi (TuT) *pundung* mianhae karna sudah lama hiatus dan gak ada kabarnya (TuT) tapi saya tetap bertanggung jawab kan untuk melanjutkannya muehehe *cari alesan* saya wktu itu kerja dan gak ada liburnya sama sekali jadi susah buat ada waktu nulis, tapi sekarang saya punya banyak waktu why? Kenapa? Karna saya berhenti kerja (TuT) *pundung* kerja yg gak ada liburnya ehhhhh? Jadi malah curhat… muehehe okelah kalau gitu selamat membaca readers deull makasih sudah mau membaca lagi *nunduk 90 derajat* btw Selamat berpuasa ya bagi seluruh umat islam dan selamat menyambut hari raya ^^ maafkan author ssi jika punya khilaf dengan kalian sekian *terbang*.

.

Review terus ya \\(^O^)/

Selamat Membaca Chapter Selanjutnya ^_^

Annyeonghaseyo ^^ see you next Chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

" **The Fault Number 8"**

 **Chapter 9**

Author : MyPumpkinsLABU

Main Cast : Lee SungMin & Cho Kyuhyun, dll.

Genre : Romance,Genderswitch,dll

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Sungmin milik saya titik :p

Summary : Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah teman semasa kecil. Meskipun mereka masih muda belia, tapi cinta diantara mereka berkembang menjadi hubungan yang serius. Lalu… Sungmin pun memiliki rahasia yang tak bisa dia katakan pada siapapun juga, Tubuhnya terluka,keluarganya tidak utuh lagi,dan Sungmin pun menghilang dari hadapan Kyuhyun..

Kemudian,Sungmin pun bertemu dengan Cho Siwon, Seorang yang ramah dan baik,di kota tempat tinggalnya yang baru,dan Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk berjalan lagi,untuk menghadapi masa depan dan menggapai kebahagiannya…

Namun!?Luka dari masa lalu dan cinta dari masa mendatang,gairah yang meluap-luap,hati murni yang sudah ….

BACA AJA SENDIRI :p *ditabok readers*

.

.

 **Chapter Sebelumnya :**

" _Hari ini tidak kok dia sedang ikut bimbingan belajar, jadi aku bisa pergi" ucap Sungmin. Tiba-tiba ada yg menarik Sungmin kebelakang dan membekap mulut Sungmin dengan kencang._

" _Eh!?"…_

 _ **DEG…**_

 _ **DEG…**_

 _ **DEG…**_

.

.

Chapter 9

.

"Eunhyuk masuk ke kelas 2-4 untung kita sekelas lagi, senangnya kita masih bisa belajar sama-sama" Ucap Wookie gembira.

"Ah iya Wookie-ah" balas Eunhyuk.

"Lho mana Sungmin?" Eunhyuk baru sadar kalau Sungmin tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Aneh ya padahal barusan dia ada di belakangku" Ucap Eunhyuk keheranan sambil celingak celinguk kekiri dan kekanan.

"Hyuk-ah kita pergi duluan saja nanti nggak dapat tempat duduk" Timpal Wookie.

"Iya nanti aku sms saja anak itu kemana sih perginya dia tiba-tiba menghilang gitu" Kesal Eunhyuk.

.

Sedangkan di balik dinding itu ada seseorang yg terus saja membekap mulut Sungmin.

"Diamlah aku datang kesini untuk menemuimu"

"Ayo pergi"

Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa? Apa maksudnya datang untuk menemuiku? Tanya Sungmin dalam hati.

"Hei kalau kau melakukan ini, aku yang susah nanti"

"A..aku" Jawab Sungmin terbata bata setelah tangan itu terlepas dari mulutnya.

"Tadi pagi" ujar lelaki itu.

"Kyuhyun tanganmu, sakit" Sungmin memotong pembicaraan Kyuhyun yg mencengkram bahunya dengan kencang itu.

"Hmm.. Tadi pagi sepertinya kau bersemangat sekali melihatku ya? Karena itu aku mendatangimu, kalau dengan Siwon sepertinya kau tidak akan puas melakukan yang macam-macam.

"A..apa yang kau katakan?" Sungmin tergagap.

"Dia itu orangnya kaku sepertinya membosankan jika melakukan dengannya, sepertinya dia tipe orang yang sudah puas menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan satu gaya saja ya? Yah meskipun menurutku dia tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya, tapi apa kau mau melakukannya lagi denganku? Seandainya kau tidak puas aku semakin berpengalaman lho dibandingkan dengan waktu itu" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan smirk di wajah tampannya itu membuat Sungmin tercengang apa yg baru saja di katakan oleh pria ini.

"Apa yang kau katakan Kyuhyun-ssi?"

PLAKK

"A..aku tidak peduli sekalipun kau berkata kejam padaku, tapi jangan mengata-ngatai Siwon Oppa dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini, bukannya kau juga sudah punya pacar yg manis jangan melakukan hal buruk pada anak itu, perlakukan dia dengan baik" Sungmin berteriak di hadapan Kyuhyun sambil menahan air matanya.

"Alangkah bagusnya kalau aku bisa membencimu Sungmin-ah" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan mata sendu menatap Sungmin.

"Eh"

"CUP" Kyuhyun menarik leher Sungmin mengecup bibirnya dan memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

"Sungmin-ah aku"

"HENTIKAN" Teriak Sungmin dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Jangan lakukan ini lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya" ucap Sungmin berbalik dan menjauh dari Kyuhyun Sungmin berlari dan terus berlari.

"Sungminnnnn" Teriak Kyuhyun yg ingin menangis.

.

.

Tringgggg… Tringgg… Tringgggg… Suara cincin terjatuh di genggaman Siwon.

"Ini barangnya jatuh" seseorang memberikannya kepada Siwon.

"Ah khamsahamnida"

"Hei namja yang barusan keren ya dia Sunbaenim kita kelas 3 dia datang dari arah gedung sana sepertinya dia anak dari kelas khusus" Yeoja yeoja di sebelah Siwon pun mulai berbisik-bisik. Siwon terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai dilihatnya cincin tadi dengan mata sendu tertulis nama Kyuhyun&Sungmin di cincin itu. Sudah lama berjalan gontai Siwon pun melihat Sungmin di atas tangga.

"Sungmin-ah" Teriak Siwon memanggil sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ah, Siwon Oppa kagetnya hehe, loh bukannya Oppa ada bimbingan belajar?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Iya tapi hari ini kami cuma di minta mengumpulkan bahan, dan sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang mau aku tanyakan padamu. Oh iya apakah barusan smsku sampai?"

"Ah iya ada, wah ada sms dari Eunhyuk juga" Sungmin mengecek hpnya.

"Tidak apa-apa nih? Kalau sudah janji dengan temanmu sih?"

"Tenang saja aku hanya ingin bareng-bareng sama Siwon Oppa kok hehe" Sungmin tertawa dan hanya di tanggapi wajah datar Siwon.

"Wae geurae Oppa?

"Gwaenchana" Jawab Siwon.

"Ah barusan kau bilang ingin menanyakan sesuatu padaku, apa itu?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Apa kau suka padaku?" Tanya Siwon yang membuat Sungmin keheranan kenapa Siwon bertanya begitu.

"Ke..kenapa tiba-tiba, ya tentu saja suka" Jawab Sungmin terbata-bata.

"Aku ingin kau ingat bahwa yg bisa membahagiakan kau hanyalah aku dan yang bisa membuatku bahagia juga hanya kau"

"Sekarang ayo kita pergi cari cincin ya, mudah-mudahan hari ini bisa ketemu cincin yang kau suka" Wajah Siwon yg tadinya serius berubah lagi menjadi Siwon yg ramah dan tersneyum manis dengan Sungmin.

.

.

T…B…C

Thank's for review ^^:

 **Raya137** , **TiffyTiffanyLee** , **dewi.** , **alit** , **abilhikmah** , **ovallea,PumpkinEvil137**.

.

.

Saya update sekaligus 2 Chapter nih ya buat para readers tercinta ^^ saya mau cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ff ini rasanya hehe selamat membaca ^^

Review terus ya \\(^O^)/

Selamat Membaca Chapter Selanjutnya ^_^

Annyeonghaseyo ^^ see you next Chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

" **The Fault Number 8"**

 **Chapter 10**

Author : MyPumpkinsLABU

Main Cast : Lee SungMin & Cho Kyuhyun, dll.

Genre : Romance,Genderswitch,dll

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Sungmin milik saya titik :p

Summary : Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah teman semasa kecil. Meskipun mereka masih muda belia, tapi cinta diantara mereka berkembang menjadi hubungan yang serius. Lalu… Sungmin pun memiliki rahasia yang tak bisa dia katakan pada siapapun juga, Tubuhnya terluka,keluarganya tidak utuh lagi,dan Sungmin pun menghilang dari hadapan Kyuhyun..

Kemudian,Sungmin pun bertemu dengan Cho Siwon, Seorang yang ramah dan baik,di kota tempat tinggalnya yang baru,dan Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk berjalan lagi,untuk menghadapi masa depan dan menggapai kebahagiannya…

Namun!?Luka dari masa lalu dan cinta dari masa mendatang,gairah yang meluap-luap,hati murni yang sudah ….

BACA AJA SENDIRI :p *ditabok readers*

.

.

 **Chapter Sebelumnya :**

" _ **Apa kau suka padaku?" Tanya Siwon yang membuat Sungmin keheranan kenapa Siwon bertanya begitu.**_

" _ **Ke..kenapa tiba-tiba, ya tentu saja suka" Jawab Sungmin terbata-bata.**_

" _ **Aku ingin kau ingat bahwa yg bisa membahagiakan kau hanyalah aku dan yang bisa membuatku bahagia juga hanya kau"**_

" _ **Sekarang ayo kita pergi cari cincin ya, mudah-mudahan hari ini bisa ketemu cincin yang kau suka" Wajah Siwon yg tadinya serius berubah lagi menjadi Siwon yg ramah dan tersneyum manis dengan Sungmin.**_

.

.

Chapter 10

.

Kriiiittt… Bunyi suara pintu di buka.

"Siwon-ah sebelah sini" Lambai Donghae kepada Siwon. Siwon pun tersenyum dan menghampiri Donghae di bar minuman.

"Hari ini kok kau tidak masuk bimbingan belajar? Tadi guru bimbingan belajar mencarimu, Mungkin mau bicara tentang ujian uji coba. Jelas Donghae.

"Hari ini aku ada urusan penting"

"Oh iya tadi di sms kau bilang?" Kata Siwon memberi kode.

"Ah itu tentang dia nih akhirnya bisa dihubungi juga" Jawab Donghae sambil menepuk pundak temannya yg berada di sebelahnya.

"Salam kenal" Jawab pria tersebut.

"Dia lulusan sekolah di SMP yg kau bilang itu, dan dia berpengalaman dan tahu banyak informasi tentang yeoja-yeoja di sekolahnya. Jelas Donghae panjang lebar.

"Eumm.. Lee Sungmin ya? Iya aku tahu dia kok, dia kan satu angkatan denganku gadis itu lumayan populer juga. Aku sendiri nggak kenal dekat tapi aku dengar suatu gosip tentang dia. Ucap teman Donghae itu yg bernama Henry menjelaskan dengan raut seriusnya.

"Eh Jinjja? Apa? Apa? Jangan-jangan dengan pacarnya?" Donghae yg mulai penasaran dengan cerita Henry.

"Ini cerita yg agak sensitif lho?" Henry menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Aishh, sepertinya kau bilang begitu karna ingin di kasih uang ya?" Ucap Donghae sambil memukul kepala Henry.

"Jangan pukul kepalaku aku tidak suka"

"Mwo? Tidak suka? Nih nih" Donghae terus memukuli kepala Henry dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apakah aku ke sini hanya melihat kalian berkelahi?" Siwon yg tadi serius mulai memasang wajah jengkelnya.

"Oh mian, cepat lanjutkan" Donghae menyuruh Henry melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku tidak peduli apakah kau ingin uang? Berapa? Lebih baik mencari tahu apa kebenarannya dari pada aku terus-terusan menebak-nebak apa yg sebenarnya terjadi.

.

.

Triiingg… Suara sms masuk di hp Sungmin.

 **1 Message**

 **-Selamat Pagi sepertinya aku masuk angin jadi hari ini aku tidak masuk sekolah, kau pergi duluan ke sekolah ya. Aku tidak mau di tertawai, masa sebagai putra pemilik rumah sakit bisa masuk angin, nanti aku bisa dimarahi ayahku. Hari ini pulangnya hati-hati ya. Hati-hati di jalan ^^- by Siwon.**

.

"Masuk angin? Ngomong-ngomong memang kemarin wajahnya pucat sih, hari ini aku sendiri deh. Apa nanti pulang sekolah aku jenguk dia ya? Mungkin jenguknya sebentar saja kelihatannya nggak parah kok hmm **DEG** " Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun dan pacarnya Seohyun sedang berjalan di hadapannya.

.

 **DEG..**

 **Seandainya..**

 **Aku yang ada di sisi Kyuhyun dan tertawa seperti itu…**

 **Yang ada…**

 **Di samping Kyuhyun…**

.

Apa yang kau lakukan Sungmin-ah, apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku tidak boleh membayangkannya. Aku kan kekasih Siwon Oppa, kenapa aku malah bisa berpikir seperti ini. Sungmin terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang tertawa di hadapannya itu.

.

.

"Arrgghhhhhhh" Siwon terbangun dan berteriak.

"Sungmin-ah apa yg kau lakukan di kamarku? Sejak kapan kau berada di sini" Siwon tercengang.

"Aku Cuma mau menjenguk sebentar tapi eomma mu bilang silahkan ke kamarnya saja" Jelas Sungmin.

"Begitu ya, kagetnya" Siwon mengelus dadanya karna masih terkejut.

"Eomma mu juga bilang kalau dia mau pergi belanja ke Ginza kalau kau ingin sesuatu sms saja"

"Eh belanja katamu? Ke Ginza?" Tanya Siwon.

"Katanya sih mau beli cake dan dia juga bilang akan kembali saat sebelum makan malam nanti" Sungmin menjelaskan sambil menatap Siwon dan membuat Siwon gugup.

"Euummm mian kau jadi berduaan denganku dirumah, aku memang kena demam nih sepertinya demamnya naik" Siwon mengusap-usap keningnya.

"Eomma mu bilang dari kemarin kondisimu agak aneh. Apa masih tidak enak badan? Apa mau kubawakan obat dan air? Atau sebaiknya aku pulang saja?"

"Sungmin?"

"Ne?"

"Kalau sekarang aku bilang ingin melakukan itu bersamamu bagaimana?"

"Hah?"

CUP… Siwon menarik leher Sungmin dan mencium bibir Sungmin.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

" **2 Tahun yg lalu aku sering dengar gosip tentang Lee Sungmin itu, dia memang seperti gadis biasa dan anaknya kelihatan serius tapi sebenarnya dia punya pacar dari luar sekolah. Setelah pulang sekolah, pacarnya pasti datang menjemput di gerbang sekolah, gosipnya sih dia sering tidur dengan lelaki itu yah mungkin, siapa ya namanya aku agak lupa tapi ada Kyu Kyu nya ya begitulah di panggil" Henry menjelaskan dengan raut wajah seriusnya".**

 **FLASHBACK END**

.

.

T…B…C…

.

Thank's for review ^^:

 **Raya137** , **TiffyTiffanyLee** , **dewi.** , **alit** , **abilhikmah** , **ovallea,PumpkinEvil137**.

.

.

Makasih buat yang masih membaca ff ini *bow* saya tambahin lagi nih baru selesai di ketik dan di edit tadi. Saya ingin segera menyelesaikannya eumm tapi-tapi sepertinya tidak bisa,karna ff ini akan saya jadikan cerita yg panjang mungkin ada sekitar 30 chapter? fufufu liatlah nanti ya saya juga belum tau kekeke..

Ayoo gimana ya cerita selanjutnya? Deg deg'an nggak sih? Apakah Siwon melakukan kuda-kudaan dengan Sungmin? Kita liat lanjutannya ya, asal berikan review terus ya biar saya semangat nulisnya oke sekian dan terimakasih oya btw bagi umat muslim Selamat menyambut hari raya ya mohon maaf lahir dan batin kalau ada kesalahan saya, saya minta maaf. Panjang bener cuap"nya xixixi bay bay (^3^)/ mumumu…

Review terus ya \\(^O^)/

Selamat Membaca Chapter Selanjutnya ^_^

Annyeonghaseyo ^^ see you next Chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

" **The Fault Number 8"**

 **Chapter 11**

Author : MyPumpkinsLABU

Main Cast : Lee SungMin & Cho Kyuhyun, dll.

Genre : Romance,Genderswitch,dll

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Sungmin milik saya titik :p

Summary : Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah teman semasa kecil. Meskipun mereka masih muda belia, tapi cinta diantara mereka berkembang menjadi hubungan yang serius. Lalu… Sungmin pun memiliki rahasia yang tak bisa dia katakan pada siapapun juga, Tubuhnya terluka,keluarganya tidak utuh lagi,dan Sungmin pun menghilang dari hadapan Kyuhyun..

Kemudian,Sungmin pun bertemu dengan Cho Siwon, Seorang yang ramah dan baik,di kota tempat tinggalnya yang baru,dan Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk berjalan lagi,untuk menghadapi masa depan dan menggapai kebahagiannya…

Namun!?Luka dari masa lalu dan cinta dari masa mendatang,gairah yang meluap-luap,hati murni yang sudah ….

BACA AJA SENDIRI :p *ditabok readers*

.

.

 **Chapter Sebelumnya :**

 **FLASHBACK**

" **2 Tahun yg lalu aku sering dengar gosip tentang Lee Sungmin itu, dia memang seperti gadis biasa dan anaknya kelihatan serius tapi sebenarnya dia punya pacar dari luar sekolah. Setelah pulang sekolah, pacarnya pasti datang menjemput di gerbang sekolah, gosipnya sih dia sering tidur dengan lelaki itu yah mungkin, siapa ya namanya aku agak lupa tapi ada Kyu Kyu nya ya begitulah di panggil" Henry menjelaskan dengan raut wajah seriusnya".**

 **FLASHBACK END**

.

.

Chapter 11

.

"A..anu demamnya gimana?" Tanya Sungmin gugup.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kalau kau tidak mau bilang saja. Aku tidak akan memaksamu" Ujar Siwon.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

" **Waktu dia kelas 3 SMP tiba-tiba dia pindah sekolah, dan katanya alasannya karena dia melakukan aborsi. Gawat juga kan dia? Padahal dia kan baru SMP ahaha" Henry menjelaskan sambil tertawa.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

.

"A.. aku tidak mungkin bilang tidak, aku mau" Sungmin tergugup menjawabnya.

"Kemarilah Sungmin" Ujar Siwon.

 **BLAM**

"Ah ahjumma pulang ya?" Sungmin terkejut mendengar suara bantingan pintu dari arah sebelah kamar Siwon.

"Bukan, itu bukan eommaku Sungmin"

"Itu Kyuhyun".

"Anu, Siwon Oppa" Sungmin terkejut apa yg barusan di katakan oleh Siwon.

"Kamar sebelah itu tadinya adalah kamar belajarku, sekarang jadi kamarnya Kyuhyun"

"Baguslah dengan begini Kyuhyun jadi tahu sebenarnya kau itu milik siapa" Ujar Siwon.

"O..O..Oppa" Sungmin tercengang mendengarnya dan menjauh dari Siwon.

 **PRANG** Siwon melempar gelas kaca yg berada di sampingnya Sungmin pun terkejut dan makin menjauh

"Apa itu, Siwon bukannya tidur karna demam ya" Kyuhyun terkejut ada suara benda pecah dari kamar sebelahnya dan segera keluar kamar ingin menjenguk Siwon.

 **TRANG** Waktu Kyuhyun ingin membuka pintu Siwon ada suara benda lagi yg jatuh sepertinya itu di lempar pikir Kyuhyun apa yg dilakukan Siwon sebenarnya di dalam.

"KALIAN BERDUA SELAMA INI MENUTUP MULUT PADAKU KAN" Teriak Siwon. Kyuhyun terkejut dan tidak jadi membuka pintunya dia hanya mendengarkan dari luar pintu.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu padanya, Sekarang kau sudah jadi milik ku seutuhnya karena itu" Belum selesai Siwon berbicara Sungmin memotong.

"Mianhae Oppa, Mianhae hiks hiks" Sungmin menangis di bawah ranjang sambil membungkuk.

 **SKIP**

.

.

Sungmin pergi kerumah Siwon ingin menjemputnya ke sekolah bersama dan tiba-tiba saja hpnya berdering.

Tring…

 **1 Message**

 **-Hari ini aku di ajak ke bimbingan belajar lagi dari pagi, Mungkin akan sampai malam aku tidak bisa janji lebih baik kau pergi duluan-**

"Padahal dia bilang meskipun dia sudah kelas 3, kami tetap bisa kesekolah pagi-pagi"

"Seperti yg eomma bilang untuk saat ini white lie itu sudah tidak bisa kugunakan lagi". Sungmin melamun di depan pintu gerbang rumah Siwon dan terkejut ada suara yg berbicara dengannya.

"Apa yg sedang kau lakukan di situ? Siwon sedang bimbingan belajar kan? Kau ini menghalangi jalan" Ujar Kyuhyun ketus.

"Ah mian" Sungmin menunduk dan menggeser tubuhnya dari arah pintu gerbang.

Kyuhyun melewati Sungmin dan berhenti sejenak.

"Kemarin, Siwon mengembalikan cincin itu padaku" Ujar Kyuhyun berbalik.

"Hah?" Ujar Sungmin yg belum mencerna kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Padahal aku bermaksud membuangnya tapi entah bagaimana Siwon menemukannya di suatu tempat, dan sepertinya dia mencari tahu tentang kita berdua, dia tahu semuanya".

 **DEG**

"Iya sepertinya begitu" Sungmin yg tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Kyuhyun dan hanya fokus ke wajah pria itu.

"Tapi sepertinya kau bisa membujuk dia dengan baik ya meskipun hubungan kita dulu ketahuan, dia tetap menyukaimu. Kau pakai cara apa? Sepertinya kemarin kalian penuh gairah sekali ya? Yah baguslah aku ucapkan selamat dengan begini, kau sudah di tetapkan akan menjadi istri pemilik rumah sakit di masa depan, kau jadi kaya raya deh hahahaha" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tertawa dan hanya di tatap datar oleh Sungmin.

"Aku, tidak akan melanjutkan hubunganku dengan Siwon Oppa" Ujar Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun berhenti dari tawanya dan terdiam.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Karena aku dia jadi terluka melihatnya saja aku merasa menderita, kalau aku terus ada di sampingnya, aku akan terus melukainya, aku tidak mau melihat sosoknya yg seperti itu lagi, Aku tidak akan membiarkan Siwon Oppa menanggung luka masa laluku, Sudah terlalu banyak aku melihat orang-orang yg penting bagiku dan orang-orang yg menganggapku penting bagi mereka terluka karena aku" Ucap Sungmin panjang lebar menjelaskan kepada Kyuhyun.

.

.

 **Sungmin POV**

 **Seandainya aku bisa kembali ke masa itu..**

 **Aku tidak akan mengiyakan ajakan Kyuhyun..**

 **Dan aku bisa memikirkan lebih jauh..**

 **Mengenai tindakan yg akan kulakukan..**

 **Lalu aku juga tidak akan hamil..**

 **Dan tidak akan melakukan aborsi..**

 **Kedua orang tua ku juga tidak akan bercerai karena aku..**

 **Aku juga akan meneruskan SMA ku..**

 **Dan satu SMA dengan Kyuhyun di tempat asalku..**

 **Aku tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun lagi..**

 **Aku ingin masa depan yg seperti itu..**

.

.

"Makanya aku ingin bertemu Siwon Oppa dan mengatakannya secara langsung aku tidak mau menghindarinya hanya karena mengirim e-mail. Karena itu aku menunggunya pulang disini" Ujar Sungmin menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dan tersenyum sendu.

"Jadi kalian mau putus?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mulut terbuka.

"Ya mungkin lebih baik begitu semuanya demi dia" Ucap Sungmin lagi sambil tersenyum kearah gerbang pintu.

"Kalau begitu pacaran lagi saja denganku" Ucap Kyuhyun spontan membuat Sungmin terbelalak.

.

.

T…B...C...

.

Thank's for review ^^:

 **Raya137** , **TiffyTiffanyLee** , **dewi.** , **alit** , **abilhikmah** , **ovallea,PumpkinEvil137,orange girls**.

.

.

Makasih buat yg masih terus membaca ff ini ya ^o^/ wah sebentar lagi Ada hari special nih? Hayoo inget gak? Angka kebanggan kita 137? Hayoo jgn sampai lupa loh ya tgl 13-July (o.o)w apa harapan kalian di tanggal itu? Wah saya lagi bahagia soalnya dapet kerjaan baru hari senin ini saya masuk kerja di tempat baru doakan semoga lancar ya dan semoga aja ada waktu buat nulis ff hihihi Vu_u ! Emmm kira-kira Sungmin mau gak ya nerima Kyuhyun lagi? Tunggu chapter berikutnya ya annyeong/bye bye =u="

Selamat Membaca Chapter Selanjutnya ^_^

Annyeonghaseyo ^^ see you next Chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

" **The Fault Number 8"**

 **Chapter 12**

Author : MyPumpkinsLABU

Main Cast : Lee SungMin & Cho Kyuhyun, dll.

Genre : Romance,Genderswitch,dll

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Sungmin milik saya titik :p

Summary : Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah teman semasa kecil. Meskipun mereka masih muda belia, tapi cinta diantara mereka berkembang menjadi hubungan yang serius. Lalu… Sungmin pun memiliki rahasia yang tak bisa dia katakan pada siapapun juga, Tubuhnya terluka,keluarganya tidak utuh lagi,dan Sungmin pun menghilang dari hadapan Kyuhyun..

Kemudian,Sungmin pun bertemu dengan Cho Siwon, Seorang yang ramah dan baik,di kota tempat tinggalnya yang baru,dan Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk berjalan lagi,untuk menghadapi masa depan dan menggapai kebahagiannya…

Namun!?Luka dari masa lalu dan cinta dari masa mendatang,gairah yang meluap-luap,hati murni yang sudah ….

BACA AJA SENDIRI :p *ditabok readers*

.

.

 **Chapter Sebelumnya :**

" **Jadi kalian mau putus?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mulut terbuka.**

" **Ya mungkin lebih baik begitu semuanya demi dia" Ucap Sungmin lagi sambil tersenyum kearah gerbang pintu.**

" **Kalau begitu pacaran lagi saja denganku" Ucap Kyuhyun spontan membuat Sungmin terbelalak.**

.

.

Chapter 12

.

"Kalau denganku aku pasti bisa mengikutimu kemanapun kau melangkah" Ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"A..apa yg kau katakan. Tentu saja tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin aku bisa pacaran denganmu setelah putus dari Siwon Oppa".

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya.

"Kenapa katamu? Coba kau pikir posisi Eomma mu, kalau kita melakukan hal itu kita akan melukai orang-orang di sekeliling kita arra?" Sungmin berteriak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan perasaanmu Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun sendu.

"Tentang Eomma atau keluarga atau Siwon atau yg lainnya. Ini semua bukan tentang orang lain aku ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan mu yg sesungguhnya. Kalau kau bilang bahwa kau benci padaku, aku tidak akan mengatakan hal seperti ini lagi padamu. Ayo jawab Sungmin?" Kyuhyun mengguncang kedua bahu Sungmin, Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan lelehan air mata membanjiri pipi gadis itu.

"Ayo jawab Sungmin" Kyuhyun mendorong bahu Sungmin ke pagar dan mencium bibir Sungmin. Sungmin masih memejamkan matanya sambil menangis.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

" **Ini adalah rumah Appa Siwon,mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal disini, kau harus berkata sopan pada Appanya Siwon ya?" Ucap Eomma Kyuhyun.**

" **Ne.." Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.**

" **Kau Kyuhyun ya? Akhirnya datang juga, ayo silahkan masuk" Siwon bersemangat menyambut kedatangan adik barunya itu.**

" **Kyuhyun ayo beri salam" Ucap Eommanya.**

" **Kyuhyun imnida" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah datarnya.**

" **Aduh cara bicara anak ini, Kyuhyun selama ini cuma tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya, ayahnya kan baru saja meninggal. Mungkin dia masih sedih." Jelas Eomma Kyuhyun yg juga Eommanya Siwon.**

Ket: Bagi yg belum mengerti hubungan Kyuhyun antara Siwon, Appa Kyuhyun meninggal dan Eommanya Kyuhyun menikah lagi dengan Appanya Siwon. Jadi sebenarnya Kyuhyun dan Siwon itu bukan saudara kandung ya teman teman karna Kyuhyun ikut Appanya Siwon makanya marganya sama jadi Cho. Paham? ^^

" **Anggap saja di rumah sendiri ya, jangan sungkan-sungkan kamarmu ada di sebelah kamar Siwon. Kalau ada sesuatu yg tidak kau mengerti tanyakan saja padanya ya. Siwon juga anak tunggal dia pasti senang kalau punya dongsaeng. Berteman akrablah dengannya ya Kyuhyun-ah" Eomma Kyuhyun menjelaskan dan hanya di tanggapi dengan tatapan kosong Kyuhyun.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

.

.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu Sungmin? Ayo beritahu aku"

"Itu.. Tidak mungkin" Sungmin membukanya dan masih menangis.

Kyuhyun kesal dengan jawaban Sungmin dan mendorong Sungmin lagi ke pagar lalu menghimpit tubuh Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya dan mencium Sungmin dengan bringas.

"Eummmm Cpcckk Cppcckkk" Kyuhyun terus menyedot bibir Sungmin.

"Haah.. haah.." Sungmin melepaskan ciuman Kyuhyun dan mulai mengambil napas.

"Kyuhyun-ah tanganmu lepaskan" Ucap Sungmin menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun yg tetap menghimpit tubuh Sungmin itu.

"Kemarin aku mendengarnya, ketika kau sedang dipeluk oleh Siwon kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku saat itu? Padahal aku sudah akan menyerah saja, meskipun aku tidak rela. Ini menyebalkan, tapi kalau kau benar-benar suka pada Siwon ya apa boleh buat. Tapi kalau kau mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Siwon aku tidak mau hubungan kita berakhir begitu saja, aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu".

"Tapi itu akan menyakiti Eomma mu dan Siwon Oppa kan?"

"Aku juga tahu,tapi kita saling menyukai kan" Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kepelukannya.

"Kyuhyun sudahlah hentikan" Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Anio" Jawab Kyuhyun keras kepala.

"Kumohon, hentikan kau harus mengerti Kyuhyun" Teriak Sungmin dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aku mengerti" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah datarnya meninggalkan Sungmin dan memasuki gerbang pintu rumahnya.

"Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah hiks" Sungmin terisak setelah kepergian Kyuhyun.

CEKREK (suara pintu).

"Selamat datang" Ucap Siwon di atas tangga sedang membawa teh panas di tangannya dan membuat Kyuhyun terkejut saat menutup pintu kembali.

"K..kau tidak ikut bimbingan belajar?" Tanya Kyuhyun terkejut saat tahu bahwa Siwon sedang ada di rumah bukan ikut bimbingan belajar.

.

.

T…B…C..

.

Thank's for review ^^:

 **Raya137** , **TiffyTiffanyLee** , **dewi.** , **alit** , **abilhikmah** , **ovallea,PumpkinEvil137,orange girls**.

.

.

Hmmmm, gak kerasa ya sudah mau tanggal 13? Ayo besok KyuMin day loh ya^^ siapa yg nunggu sampai jam 12:00 angkat kaki? Eh? Kekeke.. ayo kasih harapan kalian ya di hari KyuMin Day dan sya mau bikin event nih edit photo KyuMin Day sebagus mungkin yah sampai tanggal 25 July 2016 kirim ke line saya aja ya krna susah bgt nulis nama email di sini ==" id line saya: deagita1307 hadiahnya?

 **Juara 1** : Pulsa 50 ribu

 **Juara** **2** : 25 ribu

 **Juara 3** : 10 ribu

Ikuti eventnya yah ^^ joyersdeull ^0^/ bye bye HappyKyuMinDay ^^

Selamat Membaca Chapter Selanjutnya ^_^

Annyeonghaseyo ^^ see you next Chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

" **The Fault Number 8"**

 **Chapter 13**

Author : MyPumpkinsLABU

Main Cast : Lee SungMin & Cho Kyuhyun, dll.

Genre : Romance,Genderswitch,dll

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Sungmin milik saya titik :p

Summary : Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah teman semasa kecil. Meskipun mereka masih muda belia, tapi cinta diantara mereka berkembang menjadi hubungan yang serius. Lalu… Sungmin pun memiliki rahasia yang tak bisa dia katakan pada siapapun juga, Tubuhnya terluka,keluarganya tidak utuh lagi,dan Sungmin pun menghilang dari hadapan Kyuhyun..

Kemudian,Sungmin pun bertemu dengan Cho Siwon, Seorang yang ramah dan baik,di kota tempat tinggalnya yang baru,dan Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk berjalan lagi,untuk menghadapi masa depan dan menggapai kebahagiannya…

Namun!?Luka dari masa lalu dan cinta dari masa mendatang,gairah yang meluap-luap,hati murni yang sudah ….

BACA AJA SENDIRI :p *ditabok readers*

.

.

 **Chapter Sebelumnya :**

 _ **CEKREK (suara pintu).**_

" _ **Selamat datang" Ucap Siwon di atas tangga sedang membawa teh panas di tangannya dan membuat Kyuhyun terkejut saat menutup pintu kembali.**_

" _ **K..kau tidak ikut bimbingan belajar?" Tanya Kyuhyun terkejut saat tahu bahwa Siwon sedang ada di rumah bukan ikut bimbingan belajar.**_

.

.

Chapter 13

.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan, jadi tidak ikut" Jawab Siwon cuek sambil terus menaiki tangga dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

.

.

"Kau kenapa menghela napas terus?" Tanya Ryeowook kepada Sungmin.

"Ah tidak kok"

"Pasti sedih gara-gara nggak bisa main sama Siwon Oppa ya?" Ucap Ryeowook sambil menggoda Sungmin.

"Kekasihku sedang sibuk demi masa depan yang menjanjikan jadi tidak memperhatikan aku, pasti kau berpikir seperti itu" Goda Ryeowook lagi.

"Bukan seperti itu" Jawab Sungmin sambil melamun.

 **TRINGGG**

Sungmin terkejut ketika ponsel nya berbunyi ada sms.

"Ah pasti dari Siwon Oppa" Sambil membuka ponselnya.

 **1 Meessage**

 **-Aku ingin bertemu, aku tunggu di atap gedung. Kalau tidak datang, aku yg mendatangimu-**

"Eh nugu? Nomor siapa ini?"

"Siapa" Tanya Ryeowook sambil melihat isi ponsel Sungmin.

"Ah aniya, aku pergi dulu ya wookie-ah annyeong" Sungmin merapikan tasnya dan berlari keatap gedung.

"Jangan-jangan ini?" Sungmin terus berlari dan sesampainya di atap dia melihat pria sedang membelakanginya dan dia tahu siapa itu, siapa lagi yg mempunyai postur tubuh begitu.

"Dari mana kau tahu nomorku?" Teriak Sungmin dan membuat pria itu membalikkan badannya.

"Aku curi-curi kesempatan waktu Siwon lagi mandi, wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Padahal kemarin kau sudah bilang kalau kau mengerti kan, kenapa kau malah melakukan hal ini aku kan jadi susah" Sungmin meneriaki Kyuhyun yg mendekat dan duduk bersender di dinding.

"Apa Siwon bilang sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun serius.

"Sama sekali tidak, kemarin juga aku tidak bertemu dengannya" Jawab Sungmin yg ikutan serius menjawabnya.

"Masa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah menjengkelkannya lagi sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Di sms juga dia cuma bilang kalau dia sedang sibuk, lalu kau menyuruhku ke sini mau bilang apa?" Tanya Sungmin yg terus memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejamnya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu saja" Jawab Kyuhyun seenaknya.

 **DEG** Kyuhyun tidak berubah batin Sungmin.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

Ketika aku pergi ketempat bimbingan belajar untuk persiapan ujian kami sudah memutuskan untuk tidak sering bertemu dulu tapi Kyuhyun tetap saja menungguku setiap hari.

" **Nggak apa-apa kan, aku kan cuma ingin melihatmu" Kyuhyun membuat alasan saat Sungmin memarahinya karna menunggu di luar sekolahnya.**

Pertama kali bertemu sudah lama sekali sejak SD kami selalu bersama-sama.

" **Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Sungmin kecil.**

" **Eungh menggambar kenapa Tanya-tanya?" Jawab Kyuhyun kecil sambil meneruskan gambarannya.**

Kyuhyun menyatakan perasaannya ketika dia masih kelas 1 SMP.

" **Anu nng, anu aku" Kyuhyun membuat wajahnya datar agar tidak kelihatan gugup.**

Ciuman pertama kami ketika kami pergi ke festival di musim panas.

Kalau tentang Kyuhyun seberapa banyak pun aku ingat.

" **Sungmin aku menyukaimu"**

Yang berubah hanya suaranya saja, yang memanggilku.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang waktu itu.

Wajahnya juga, tinggi badannya juga.

Sedikit demi sedikit semuanya berubah.

Begitu pula dengan diriku.

 **FLASHBACK END**

.

.

T…B…C..

.

Thank's for review ^^:

 **Raya137** , **TiffyTiffanyLee** , **dewi.** , **alit** , **abilhikmah** , **ovallea,PumpkinEvil137,orange girls,Frostbee,**.

.

.

Makasih buat yg sudah berpartisipasi di eventnya yak *bow* pengiriman foto di tutup okehh, buat pemenangnya nanti author kabarin lagi ya sampai tgl 30 author akan chat di line kalian tunggu yak gomawo *bow 90 derajat* annyeong pay pay ^0^/

Selamat Membaca Chapter Selanjutnya ^_^

Annyeonghaseyo ^^ see you next Chapter!


End file.
